Anarchiczno Liberalna Rewolucja forever
by Milwaukee Meg
Summary: Dziwne różowe stworki, miłość, lekko krwawa zemsta, uczniowie z Polski w Hogwarcie... Będzie się działo!
1. Część 1 przydługi wstęp

**Notka autorki: Nie, jakkolwiek bym chciała nie jestem JK Rowling. ALE Wszystkie postaci których nie poznajecie z książek owej wspaniałej pani należą do mnie... **

**Miłej lektury! **

* * *

**Część I **

**Czyli bardzo długi wstęp w czasie którego poznajemy **

**Kilka nowych osób i spotykamy stare**

Severus Snape nie miał najmniejszych powodów by sądzić, że ten dzień będzie gorszy od innych. Może gdyby w zamierzchłych, szkolnych czasach na lekcjach wróżbiarstwa uważał, a nie czytał podręczniki czarnej magii, wiedziałby że przed każdym nieszczęściem pojawiają się znaki na niebie i ziemi i dostrzegłby metafizyczne znaczenie braku szamponu. Ale Severus Snape nie był osobą przesądną, więc brak tego środka higieny osobistej odczuł tylko na płaszczyźnie materialnej. Mówiąc po ludzku: przeraził się tym, że będzie musiał paradować po szkole z brudnymi, tłustymi i oleistymi włosami. Gdyby prowadził dziennik na pewno zauważyłby, że szampon skończył mu się jakieś dwa lata temu i od tamtego czasu mami go pustą buteleczką stojącą spokojnie i niewinnie na wannie. W swoim zwykłym, ponurym humorze poszedł na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu.

-Ach, witaj Severusie… -powiedział jak zwykle radośnie dyrektor szkoły, Albus Dumbledore. Tego dnia poraził aparat mowy Mistrza Eliksirów różową szatą w czerwone kwiatuszki. Był to zresztą pewien dość znaczący postęp –wczoraj ubranie dyrektora mieniło się różem i ciemniejszym różem.

-Dzień dobry, Dyrektorze. –wydukał w końcu. –Dobrze się pan czuje? Nie potrzebuje pan pomocy psychologa? –zapytał niewinnie. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i Snape zaczął się bać, że będzie zmuszony szukać jego czubka głowy pod stołem. Usiadł jak na szpilkach, starając się jak tylko mógł nie patrzeć na straszliwy ubiór Albusa.

-Severusie, byłbyś tak niewymownie uprzejmy i po śniadaniu zaszedłbyś do mojego gabinetu? -zapytał Dyrektor uśmiechając się złowieszczo przyjaźnie. Snape wiedział, że jeżeli Albus Dumbledore jest dla niego uprzejmy niczym skrzat domowy z Wersalu, znaczy to niezbyt przyjemną robotę do wykonania.

Śniadanie minęło zdecydowanie za szybko jak na gust Mrocznego Nauczyciela. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się w gabinecie Albusa i odmawiał poczęstunku cytrynowymi dropsami.

-Więc mój drogi Severusie… -zaczął Dyrektor zjadając cukierka. –dawno, dawno temu, mniej więcej w lipcu, zobowiązałem się uczestniczyć w międzynarodowym programie edukacji magicznej MERLIN, czyli…

-Magiczna Edukacja i Rozrywka dla Lubiących Inne Nacje, znam to cacko. Nie mdlij mi tu oczu skrótami. Co mam zrobić z Potterem? –zapytał podejrzewając w jakim celu został zawołany przez Dumboedore'a.

-Otóż, nasz drogi Harry nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. –Mistrz Eliksirów odetchnął. Najgorszy scenariusz został wyeliminowany, pomyślał. Błędnie, zresztą. –Severusie, prosiłbym cię o przyprowadzenie do szkoły uczniów z polskiej szkoły im. Anny Granickiej na Łysej Górze.

-CO?! –zapytał niedowierzając własnym uszom. –jacy uczniowie, jaka szkoła, jaki kraj?! –popisał się wyjątkową nieznajomością geografii Europy.

-Specjalnie wyłoniona grupa uczniów polskich. –odparł spokojnie i pogodnie Dyrektor zjadając kolejnego dropsa.

-To gdzie mam na nich czekać? –zapytał z rezygnacją Severus podejrzewając że próba wyperswadowania tego pomysłu Albusowi odniesie podobny skutek jak uczenie Pottera eliksirów. Innymi słowy żaden.

-W Polsce. –potwierdził najgorsze obawy Snape'a Dyrektor. –Dokładnie na Alei Twardowskiego. Powinieneś tam spotkać nową nauczycielkę OPCM –u i naszych nowych uczniów.

-Boże, to kara za wszystkie moje grzechy, prawda? Wiesz przecież, że jestem uczulony na kobiety nauczające Obrony Przed Czarną Magią…

-Wiem.

-I mnie po nią wysyłasz?

-Tak. Trzeba walczyć z lękami, Severusie.

-JA nie boję się kobiet, tylko co one mają do Czarnej Magii? Na niczym się nie znają…

-Spróbuj to powiedzieć Minewrze. Masz iść i to moje ostatnie słowo.

-Jak tam umrę, to domagam się oficjalnych przeprosin i wyrzucenia Pottera ze szkoły.

-Dobrze, tylko idź już!

-Do widzenia, Dyrektorze. I muszę powiedzieć, że róż Pana zdecydowanie pogrubia.

-Myślisz? Może powinienem nosić pomarańcz?

-Do widzenia.

* * *

Severus Snape stał w swojej najczarniejszej pelerynie przy wejściu na Aleję Twardowskiego. Jak na razie nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, ani też nie zauważył nikogo wyglądającego choćby w przybliżeniu na ucznia programu wymiany. Po pewnym czasie przestał nawet zwracać uwagę na dwóch chłopaków z wielkimi walizami, którzy stali nieopodal i najwyraźniej opowiadali sobie śmieszne historie. Po chwili do umysłu Mistrza Eliksirów, przeciążonego wymyślaniem szlabanów dla Pottera („może kazać mu wyszorować całą Wielką Salę bez użycia magii?") doszło krótkie działanie Walizki + Osoby równa się Podróż równa się Program Wymiany Uczniów. Kiedy ruszył w ich stronę, jego uwagę przykuły cztery dziewczyny stojące koło nich. Jedna trzymała trzy klatki z różnorakimi zwierzętami. Podszedł do nich.

-Jestem profesor Severus Snape, czy to wy jesteście uczniami programu wymiany? –zapytał szybko.

-Tak. –powiedziała najwyższa z nich uśmiechając się przyjemnie. –Anna Walentna Wymio…

Ale nie dane było jej skończyć, gdyż zwierzak w klatce wydał dziwny, niezbyt przyjazny dźwięk.

-Co to jest? –zapytał Severus pokazując niezbyt grzecznie palcem na Zwierzątko.

-Pies. –powiedziała dziewczyna o rudych włosach.

-Jamnik. –sprecyzowała brunetka.

-Baltazar. –powiedziała radośnie Szczęśliwa Właścicielka.

-A to ? –spytał nieufnie Severus pokazując następna klatkę.

-Kot. - powiedziała dziewczyna o rudych włosach.

-Dachowiec. - sprecyzowała brunetka.

-Kacper. –powiedziała radośnie Szczęśliwa Właścicielka.

-A to? –zapytał pokazując na ostatnią klatkę.

-Sowa. –powiedziała dziewczyna o rudych włosach.

-Uszatka.- sprecyzowała brunetka.

-Melchior! –powiedziała radośnie Szczęśliwa Właścicielka.

Coś poruszyło się między naprawdę wielkimi walizami. Severus wskazał w tamta stronę.

-A tam co się porusza?

-Człowiek. –powiedziała dziewczyna o rudych włosach.

-Jej Chłopak. –sprecyzowała brunetka wskazując na Szczęśliwą Właścicielkę.

-Ludwik Łukasz Górski. –powiedziała Szczęśliwa Właścicielka jak zwykle radośnie. –A ja to Małgorzata Dark. Z _TYCH_ Darków.

-A ja jestem Maria Drożek. –odparła brunetka.

-Lena Wędrowycz. Ale wszyscy mówią mi Wiewióra. –powiedziała Ruda. Severus przeprowadził procesy myślowe mające wyjaśnić o co chodzi z _TYMI_ Darkami. Po chwili, gdy jego przepracowany umysł odmówił współpracy nad rozwiązywaniem tego problemu zapytał.

-O jakich Darków chodzi?

Dziewczynie odebrało mowę z wrażenia. Jej trzy koleżanki utraciły na chwilę panowanie nad mięśniami szczęki i te opadły im prawie do ziemi. Dwaj chłopcy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Severusa, a Ludwik wygrzebał się spod waliz. Za plecami Snape'a rozległ się przyjemny, kobiecy głos.

-Chodzi o największy klan czarnoksiężników i wiedźm w Europie. Teraz chyba pan już coś kojarzy, prawda? –w pole widzenia Mistrza Eliksirów wszedł anioł. Długie, czarne włosy do pasa, wielkie, czarne oczy, bała cera, czerwone usta i książka pod pachą. Tym razem to Severusowi Snape'owi odebrało zdolność artykułowanej mowy. Przypominając sobie pewien słowiański obyczaj pocałował kobietę, nie, nie kobietę, boginię piękności, powabu i wszystkiego co najlepsze w rękę. Bogini Piękności, Powabu i Wszystkiego Co Najlepsze zarumieniła się lekko.

-Severuss Ssnape, misstrz elikssirów Hogwartu. –przedstawił się Najmroczniejszy Z Nauczycieli przedłużając każdą głoskę „s".

-Bernadetta Dziobek, nauczycielka Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. A to moi uczniowie. –powiedziała Bogini Piękności, Powabu i Wszystkiego Co Najlepsze wskazując na dziewczyny i chłopaków stojących dookoła. Jeden z nich skrzywił się lekko.

-Pani wybaczy, ale nie sadzę byśmy byli pani własnością osobistą. Proszę zaznaczyć, że jesteśmy własnością służbową.

-Och, ty zawsze wynajdziesz dziurę w całym, Amadeuszu. –stwierdziła Anna Walentyna przekrzywiając głowę. -Gdybyś raz w życiu zrobił cos pożytecznego i wspomógł moją Orgnizację Walki Anarchiczno –Liberalnej, wszystkim byłoby lepiej…

-Anno, ty nawet nie wiesz, co znaczy Anarchiczno –Liberalnej, lub czego nie znaczy, nie odzywaj się , proszę. –odparła Małgorzata Dark zmęczonym głosem.

-Aha! –wykrzyknęła Anna Walentyna pokazując na nią palcem. Zdecydowanie przydałyby się zajęcia dotyczące zachowania czarodziejów i czarownic. –Teraz trzymasz stronę Amadeusza, dwulicowa wiedźmo! A co się stało z tą praworządna Małgorzatą Dark, która założyła Front Obrony Zwierząt? Dołączyła do świty Amadeusza, Samozwańczego Mistrza Żartu i Dowcipu, Przewodniczącego Samozwańczej Grupy Żartu i Dowcipu, ot co!

Gdy Severus Snape zastanawiał się intensywnie nad ilością grup, organizacji, frontów i innych tego typu, Bernadetta przegrzebała kieszenie i znalazła starą, spleśniałą skarpetkę. Po dosyć obszernych wyjaśnieniach z jej strony, że to świstoklik (w co nikt nie chciał wierzyć) wszyscy dotknęli go i wylądowali wraz z bagażem w Anglii. Severus miał największą nadzieję, że będą od razu w Hogwarcie, jednak, O Ironio, wylądowali na pięknym, wręcz cudownym poletku.

-Czy to Hogwart? –zapytała głupio Wiewióra wyciągając z kieszeni garść orzechów. Małgorzata rozejrzała się uważnie.

-Nie, głupia, to Anglia, najprawdopodobniej jesteśmy w Kencie. –stwierdziła pewnym siebie głosem. Severus także rozejrzał się po otwartym terenie na którym wylądowali. Dla niego było to po prostu pole.

-Nie wiem czy to Anglia…-powiedział spokojnie, ale Bernadetta przerwała mu brutalnie.

- Ktoś umie robić świstokliki? Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy, nie powinniśmy tu być. –zapytała z rozpaczą. Oczy Darkówny zrobiły się duże jak spodki.

-Czy my łamiemy …przepisy? –zapytała z przerażeniem. Snape nie zwracał na nią uwagi. W jego przebiegłym umyśle sformowała się Myśl. Jeżeli zrobi świstoklik, to ten Anioł, ta Bogini zwróci na niego swoją piękną uwagę. Jego zdecydowanie nadaktywny umysł przedstawił mu sceny w których Bernadetta rzuca się mu na szyję i całuje…

-Ja umiałem kiedyś robić świstokliki. –powiedział szybko, myśląc, czy przy pocałunku ma być obecny Albus, czy może jednak nie.

-Ooo… to proszę. –podała mu skarpetkę z szerokim uśmiechem. Severus uświadomił sobie, że zaklęcie, owszem, znał, ale Albus Dumbledore, nie on. Z lekkim zaniepokojeniem wziął w dwa palce skarpetkę i pod uważnym wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych wycelował w nią różdżkę. Zastanowił się jak wybrnąć z twarzą z sytuacji.

-Mówiłem, że kiedyś umiałem, teraz już nie pamiętam. -Powiedział urażonym tonem, oddając skarpetkę miłości jego życia. Nagle Małgorzata jęknęła głośno, rzuciła się na swój kufer, otworzyła go i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Wycelowała nią w skarpetę i powiedziała jakieś niezbyt zrozumiale słowa. Skarpeta zaświeciła na biało, poruszyła się lekko i zawisła niewinnie w ręce nauczycielki.

-Dobra, co zrobiłaś, Małgorzato? –zapytał Severus mrużąc oczy i przyglądając się skarpetce z wyraźną podejrzliwością. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

-Zrobiłam świstoklik. Było to opisane w „Zaklęciach nie dla nauczycieli i w żadnym razie nie dla uczniów". Dość przydatna księga, szkoda że na inwentarzu ksiąg zakazanych… Ale on aktywuje się za moment, lepiej chwyćmy za skarpetę.

Bez zbędnych ceregieli wszyscy uczniowie zastosowali się do polecenia koleżanki, jednak Severus stał niezdecydowany.

-Właściwie to skąd wiemy, że nie wylądujemy w Hondurasie? –zapytał. Miny reszty towarzystwa wskazywały, że popisał się nieznajomością tematu, a w każdym razie nieznajomością Małgorzaty Dark.

-To zrobiła Gocha. –stwierdziła Maria takim tonem, jakby te słowa wyjaśniały wszystko. Reszta, łącznie z Bernadettą, przytaknęła zgodnie. Severus poczuł, że Szczęśliwa Właścicielka Psa, Kota, Sowy i Chłopaka ma dziwną, metafizyczną władzę której nie podważy nieprzewidziane lądowanie w Hondurasie. Niechętnie dotknął skarpety i poczuł znajome uczucie w okolicy pępka. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że leci koło Bogini Jego Myśli (aka. Bernadetty) uczucie przeniosło się odrobinę niżej, do czego jednak nie przyznałby się nawet inkwizycji. Uderzenie w głowę przywróciło jego lotny umysł z powrotem na ziemię, dosłownie i w przenośni. Szybko powrócił do pozycji pionowej i rozejrzał się dookoła z zamiarem poznania krajobrazu Hondurasu, jako że nigdy nie był w tych stronach. Ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu jego oczom nie ukazały się te jakże egzotyczne okolice, tylko całkiem swojskie Hogsmeade. Koło niego wyrosła Małgorzata przyglądająca się krajobrazowi z krytycyzmem wymalowanym na twarzy przez chyba samego Picassa.

-Miało być do samiućkiego Hogwartu… -powiedziała z zawodem. Severus Snape spojrzał na nią jak na dziwny okaz magicznego stworzenia, ale zanim zdołał swoim starym, dobrym zwyczajem dobić ją całkowicie jakimś ironicznym komentarzem, po plecach poklepał ją Ludwik.

-Nie martw się, Margolciu. Przecież nigdy nie robiłaś świstoklika i nigdy też nie byłaś w Hogwarcie. I tak nie wiem jak to zrobiłaś… -Ale do dziewczyny nic nie docierało. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni (należącej zresztą do Ludwika) chusteczkę i rozryczała się tak, że Severus zmuszony był do zatkania uszu.

-Nie dość, że łamię przepisy, buuuuuuu, to jeszcze buuu nie robię tego porządnie, buuuuu. Ja złamałam przepisy! buuuuuuuuuu –Wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos. Reszta nie wydawała się zdziwiona jej niecodziennym (dla Snape'a, dla Małgorzaty i reszty to był chleb powszedni) zachowaniem. Jednakże Wiewióra szybko zapanowała nad sytuacją stosując fortel stary jak świat.

-Jak to zrobiłaś? Przecież nie można podać współrzędnych Hogwartu? –zapytała zastanawiając się, czy zadziała. Zadziałało.

-Wizualizowałam go w (chlip) siatce astralnej, (chlip) by potem przenieść obraz niematerialny na płaszczyznę Kartezjańsko –Agryppowską. (chlip, buu, chlip) Nie jest to takie trudne, kiedy znasz prawa granickiej. (chlip,) Nie, dziękuję Amadeuszu, jedna chustka wystarczy… -powiedziała Małgorzata Dark tym razem całkiem spokojnie. –Może to nie był znowu tak wielki błąd… Choć musze poćwiczyć koniunkcję wizualno –materialną obiektów stałych.

-Aha. –stwierdziła Maria wyraźnie rozumiejąc z przemowy koleżanki tyle co Severus, czyli kompletne zero. W tym jednak momencie Bernadetta przejęła prym. Najspokojniej w świecie ruszyła bez słowa w kierunku zamku, za nią pocwałował Mistrz Elikirów dopominając się o niesienie jej walizki. Następni szli wszyscy inni uczestnicy programu wymiany uczniów z Amadeuszem na czele.

* * *

W hollu czekał na nich nie kto inny, tylko Albus Dumbledore w swojej własnej, przytłaczająco radosnej osobie. Za nim stali Uczniowie w liczbie trzech, o dobrze wszystkim znanych imionach Harry, Hermiona, Ron. Małgorzata uspokoiła się już zupełnie i nie mogła oderwać wzroku od wystroju sali, a pod nosem mruczała coś w stylu „Czysty gotyk. Jak w książkach. To chyba jakiś piękny sen…". Amadeusz za to zrobił użytek najpierw z rozumu, potem z kółek przy walizie i ,zasiadając na niej okrakiem, odepchnął się od ściany, nadając pęd ciału fizycznemu. Ku wielkiej uciesze ze strony jego kumpli i jego samego, a przerażeniu panny Dziobek waliza z gracją rąbnęła o ścianę. Siła bezwładu (inercji –powiedziałaby Małgorzata podnosząc wzrok znad książki "O fizyce") złapała go za kołnierz i w pięknym stylu walnęła nim o ścianę. Amadeusz podniósł się lekko chwiejnie i, unosząc ramiona w geście zwycięzcy, powiedział niezbyt spójnie:

-To była jazda… Już lubię tom szkołę.

-Tą. –poprawiła go automatycznie Darkówna, nie odwracając wzroku od figury Welucjusza Wielkiego. Dyrektor postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce, zanim Roman Henryk postanowi rzucić się z pobliskiego okna.

-Moi drodzy… -zaczął jowialnie, rozkładając ręce. –jestem Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor tej szkoły, która, jak doskonale wiecie, nazywa się Hogwart. Mieliście już przyjemność poznać naszego nauczyciela eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a –w tym miejscu Harry, Hermiona i Ron wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, poddające w wątpliwość przyjemność spotkania Mistrza Eliksirów –a to jest trójka naszych uczniów, Hermiona Granger, Ronald Weasley i Harry Potter.

Reakcje publiczności były zdecydowanie mniejsze niż zazwyczaj, choć nie obyło się od zachwytu spowodowanego poznaniem takiej sławy. Można się spodziewać, że trzy osoby rozpoznały nazwisko Potter w mig.

-Harry Potter? To będzie przyjemność cię uczyć. –stwierdziła nauczycielka OPCM-u

-Ojej! To naprawdę Harry Potter! –powiedziała z piskiem Anna Walentyna. –Moja koleżanka, Luna, mówiła, że tu chodzisz!

-Ooo… Czytałam o tobie w „Pogromcach czarnej magii". –stwierdziła sucho Małgorzata. –Pan to naprawdę Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Boże, mogę prosić o autograf? –zapytała z nadzieją w głosie podając Dyrektorowi wieczne pióro i kartkę, a ten z przyjaznym uśmiechem złożył swój podpis. Trzej chłopcy i dwie dziewczyny z Polski patrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem i konsternacją.

-Otóż panna Granger i panowie Potter i Weasley byli tak uprzejmi i zrezygnowali z dwóch ostatnich dni wakacji, by przybyć tu i oprowadzić was po szkole. Zostawiam was więc w ich troskliwych rękach, a wy, Bernadetto i Severusie, potowarzyszycie mi w gabinecie.

-A mój kufer? –zapytała Bernadetta z zachwycającą Severusa rzeczowością. Dyrektor bez słowa klasnął na skrzaty, które zabrały w zaskakująco szybkim tempie walizę do gabinetu nauczycielki. Nie posiadający się z radości Mistrzunio Eliksirów nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Dyrektora, wziął Bernadettę pod rękę i zaprowadził do gabinetu, jednocześnie pokazując wolną ręką wspaniałości zamku.

-A to malowidło namalował sam Kreton Podłużny. Za to okna te, pochodzące z osiemnastego wieku, zostały sprowadzone aż z Wenecji. Ta figura rzymskiego maga została zrobiona w wieku piętnastym przez Marcoangelo, syna Michała Anioła. A ten obraz…

-Przepraszam, ale wydawało mi się, że mam tu uczyć, nie kupować. –stwierdziła Bernadetta krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Severus nabrał wody w usta, co wykorzystał dyrektor nie dopuszczany wcześniej do głosu

-Ależ oczywiście, naszego Severusa trochę poniosło. Mam nadzieję, że podróż była udana?

-Dosyć. –stwierdziła nauczycielka zachwycając rozmownością. Jednak Albus nie dawał za wygraną.

-A co się nie udało?

-Wylądowaliśmy na jakimś bliżej niezidentyfikowanym polu w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym kraju. –stwierdziła Bernadetta wzruszając ramionami. –Mocną stroną naszego dyrektora jest zielarstwo, nie zaklęcia.

-To jak się tutaj dostaliście? –zapytał grzecznie Dyrektor, podtrzymując konwersację.

-Och, całe szczęście, że była z nami Małgorzata Dark, nasza najlepsza uczennica. Umie robić świstokliki.

Albusa zatkało na chwilę, ale szybko odzyskał rezon.

-Małgorzatę Dark z _tych _Darków? –zapytał z lekkim przestrachem. Nauczycielka OPCM-u skinęła głową.

-Dokładnie. Ale nie ma się czego obawiać, oprócz namiętnego studiowania czarnej magii niczego strasznego nie robi. No i obsesyjnie przestrzega przepisów. Uczy się regulaminu na pamięć i fanatycznie przestrzega.

-No i dobrze. –odparł zadowolony Dyrektor uznając, że jednak dyrektor polskiej szkoły nie jest takim palantem, za jakiego go przez chwilę uważał (zyskałby to miano w oczach A.D, gdyby przysłał mu opętaną czarną magią bratanicę Grinewalda, ale jak się okazało M.D nie była opętana).

W tym właśnie momencie doszli wreszcie do gabinetu dyrektora. I trzeba rzetelnie przyznać, że nic ciekawego się tam nie zdarzyło.

* * *

Tym czasem grupa druga szła długim korytarzem w zupełnej ciszy. Zdenerwowało to w końcu Amadeusza, który zakazałby ciszy pod karą śmierci (jak na razie nie doszedł dla kogo).

-Aaaaa! –wrzasnął na cały głos ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu reszty.

-Czy coś się stało? –zapytała z akademicką ciekawością Maria, zastanawiając się co mogło spowodować taką reakcję u człowieka, który nie boi się nawet zjeść hamburgera (przecież wiadomo, że zawiera śmiertelną dawkę cholesterolu). Amadeusz uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

-Jap. –stwierdził odgłosem twierdzącym. –Było tu zdecydowanie za cicho. W każdym razie jak na Mistrza Żartu i Dowcipu.

Cała reprezentacja Polski jęknęła jednocześnie, za to Harry wydawał się zainteresowany.

-Jesteś Mistrzem Żartu i Dowcipu? –zapytał głupio.

-A i owszem. Jestem samozwańczym, zaznaczam, mistrzem w tym temacie.

-Nie pytaj o nic więcej… -ostrzegła Harry'ego półgębkiem Wiewióra, zjadając orzecha laskowego. -…bo już się nie uwolnisz od niego do stycznia.

Zanim jednak Harry swoim starym zwyczajem naraził swoje życie nie słuchając ostrzeżeń, Małgorzata pisnęła patrząc zamglonymi oczami na posąg Wladymiry Czokuckiej stojący nieopodal.

-Czy to Wladymira Czokucka? –zapytała dziwnym tonem. Hermiona ukradkowo spojrzała na tabliczkę na postumencie.

-Eee… No tak.

Małgorzata uśmiechnęła się lekko, jakby z rozrzewnieniem.

-Moja prapraprapra babcia. –powiedziała cicho pokazując psu z klatki posąg. –To wielka cłonkini nasego łodu, Bajtazajku. –powiedziała do jamnika, zdecydowanie przejawiającego zainteresowanie w stopniu ujemnym. Ron i Harry wymienili wymowne spojrzenia poddające w wątpliwość posiadanie zdrowych zmysłów przez Małgorzatę. I, ku ich bezbrzeżnemu nieszczęściu, zauważył to Ludwik Łukasz Górski, będący skądinąd jej chłopakiem i ogólnie skądinąd.

-Czy wy poddajecie w wątpliwość posiadanie zdrowych zmysłów przez moją Margolcię? –trafił w sedno sprawy jak Robin Hood. Ron i Harry jeszcze raz wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Tym jednak razem sami nie byli pewni, co miały znaczyć.

-Eee… No nie. –powiedział Harry odważnie zwiewając z pola walki słownej (oczywiście niematerialnie). Hermiona postanowiła ratować sytuację.

-Oooch… Jak jest w Polsce? Czy są tam lodowce? –zapytała popisując się wybitnie wybitną nieznajomością tematu. Maria łaskawie nie odezwała się, Małgorzata przerwała na chwilę bezczelne gapienie się na Harry'ego i Rona, Amadeusz przestał wymyślać plan akcji mającej pokazać całemu Hogwartowi, że w kwestii dobrych żartów znajduje się za jaskiniowcami, Roman spojrzał na Hermionę trochę mniej bezmyślnie niż zwykle, a Wiewióra i Anna Walentyna jednocześnie wypuściły z rąk walizy.

-Polska jest krajem znajdującym się w kontynentalnej strefie klimatu umiarkowanego. Występujące tam pory roku są zróżnicowane, jednakże dzięki wpływom morza Bałtyckiego i prądom ciepłym powietrza, amplituda temperatur jest nie większa jak 30 stopni rocznie. –powiedziała Małgorzata mrużąc groźnie oczy. Wiewióra pośpieszyła z tłumaczeniem z darkowskiego na zwyczajny.

-Znaczy, że nie ma.

Maria uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

-Wiecie co? Wydaje mi się, że po prostu źle zaczęliśmy. Może spróbujmy wszystko od początku. A dokładnie od momentu, kiedy dyr was przedstawił. –powiedziała wskazując na Hogwartczyków. –Przedstawmy się sobie nawzajem, zapomnimy o lodowcach i … no i wiecie, ten, o, niech zapanuje pokój.

-Kto zaplanuje pokój? –zapytał, jak zwykle bardzo inteligentnie, Roman. Nikt nawet nie kłopotał się, by go uświadomić o planach Marii, tylko ważył w myślach plusy i minusy płynące z rozejmu słowno –fizycznego. Biling wypadł chyba dość dobrze dla plusów, jako że Ludwik z kwaśną miną podszedł do Harry'ego i przedstawił się grobowym tonem osoby zmuszanej do wykonywania ciężkich robót na Syberii.

-Ludwik Łukasz Górski.

-Amadeusz Aspiryna. –przedstawił się Amadeusz oczekując salw śmiechu ze strony chłopaków, nie doczekawszy się ich reakcji spróbował jeszcze raz. –Aspiryna. Jak lek. Nie bawi was to? -zapytał w geście desperacji.

-Nie. –powiedzieli Ron i Harry lekko zdumieni. Amadeusz westchnął żałośnie.

-Zawsze chciałem, by ludzie śmiali się z mojego nazwiska. Mógłbym dać im wtedy w mordę i do tego spełnić dobry uczynek. Broniłbym własną piersią nazwiska rodowego. Dwa w jednym, przyjemne z pożytecznym, co nie? Na pewno nie chcecie trochę się pośmiać? Może pochichotać? Chociaż uśmiechnąć się pod nosem? –zapytał z nadzieją. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

-Małgorzata Dark.

-Anna Walentyna Wymiotek

-Maria Drożek.

-Roman Henryk Rozmarek.

-Lena Wędrowycz. Ale wszyscy mówią mi Wiewióra.

-No i po części aż zbyt oficjalnej proszę teraz o ogólną uwagę. Przybyliśmy tu, zobaczyliśmy Hogwart i zwyciężymy, tylko jeszcze nie wiem w czym i jak. No to byłby mój wstęp. –powiedział Amadeusz targając swój kufer w stronę schodów. Za nim poszła Hermiona pokazując po drodze wszystkim zainteresowanym (czyli nikomu) gdzie co jest, a na końcu toczyła się cała reszta.

* * *

W części drugiej należy się spodziewać:

- wartkiej akcji

- brawurowych wyczynów

- demonicznych planów

- i innych całkiem oklepanych wydarzeń...

- i dużo RÓŻU...

:D


	2. część 2 rozwinięcie jak z horroru

* * *

Taak... zapowiadana 2 część.

**

* * *

**

**Część II FALA ZBRODNI**

**W której jest więcej zamieszania, niż w szkole na przerwie**

Czas mijał sobie spokojnie, jak zwykle dla niektórych za szybko, dla innych za wolno, ale nie o tym mowa. Delegacja z Polski zdołała się rozpakować bez większych ekscesów w swoim własnym domu, nazwanym bardzo kreatywnie Ci Z Polskiej Szkoły. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, może tylko Annie Walentynie, która bojkotowała tą nazwę zgłaszając postulat by dodać słówko „Patriotyczni" zamiast „Ci", ale nie przeszło. W tym mniej więcej czasie Severus Snape przezywał dylemat swego życia, wynikający z braków w słownictwie.

-Droga Bernadetto, przechodziłem koło cieplarni nr 3 i zobaczyłem tam ten …-popatrzył krytycznie na dziwne zielsko trzymane w ręce. -…kwiat, i pomyślałem o tobie, bo ty też jesteś taka piękna. Nie żeby mi się podobało to zielsko, nie, ale ty mi się …eee…podobasz. Nie, do cholery, to bezsens! –wrzasnął do swojego odbicia w lustrze, które w pełni podzielało jego zdanie. Severus postanowił dać sobie trochę wytchnienia i powymyślać szlabany dla Pottera (zawsze go to uspakajało). Całkiem automatycznie wziął do ręki książkę o pięknym tytule „Czarownice są z Wenus a czarodzieje z Marsa" i otworzył na byle jakiej stronie. Zapewne los ulitował się nad biednym Mistrzem Eliksirów, albo był tak zażenowany, że postanowił go wspomóc, gdyż książeczka otworzyła się na stronie zatytułowanej „Jak okazać kobiecie, że ją kochasz". I Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, Najmroczniejszy Z Nauczycieli, Śmierciożerca (co z tego, że były) i Ogólnie Nieprzyjemny Typek wyrwał tę stronę i rozpoczął wielki podryw. .

* * *

Tymczasem Anna Walentyna cierpiała w milczeniu niewysłowione męki. Jej życie straciło zupełnie sens, wszystko co znała i kochała rozpadło się w gruzy i miała katar. A to wszystko przez nową grupę (tak, kolejną) jaką utworzył ten… Amadeusz. Roman Henryk, Ludwik i do tego jeszcze Harry i Ron przyłączyli się ochoczo do Grupy Trzymającej Władzę. Z braku Malfoy'a i Gabrieli (ach, Amadeusz nie mógł przeboleć, że nie pojechała) wyżyli się na niej, zakazując na piśmie prowadzenia Organizacji Walki Anarchiczno- Liberalnej. I wrzucili do jeziora. I ogólnie zaleźli Annie Walentynie za skórę. I dlatego wertowała teraz wielkie tomiszcze o dziwnych sposobach na wrogów, znalezione u Małgorzaty w kufrze. Jej wzrok przykuła dziwna ilustracja. Szeroki uśmiech zakwitł niczym banan na jej twarzy.

-Róż… -powiedziała z demonicznym śmiechem.

* * *

-Dobra, mamy plan, tylko skąd wytrzaśniemy Veritaserum? –zapytał Ludwik pochylając się nad arkuszem papieru drobno zapisanym starannym pismem Amadeusza.

-Ja znam jedną osobę, która na pewno posiada tenże specyfik. –mruknął Amadeusz zezując na Romana robiącego rzeźbę z gumy do żucia (używanej).

-Ja też. –powiedział Harry. -Ale nie sądzę, by osoba ta nam dała.

-Małgorzata. –powiedział Amadeusz.

-Snape. – odparł Harry.

-Z deszczu pod rynnę. –mruknął Ron grzebiąc w Fasolkach Wszystkich Smaków.

-Nie możesz poprosić swojej ukochanej dziewczyny, by dała nam ociupinkę? –zapytał Ludwika Roman. Ten pokręcił głową.

-Znasz ją, prędzej sama wypije, niż nam da. A Snape?

-Snape? Na mózg się wam rzuciło? –zapytał z troską Harry. –On jest najgorszym i najbardziej wrednym nauczycielem na Ziemi. Jak go poprosimy o Veritaserum, to wylecimy z hukiem takim, że w Hong –Kongu będzie słychać.

-No to plan upadł rozłożony na deski niczym Gołota. –stwierdził Roman.

-Gołota zwiewa z ringu, nie daje się powalić na łopatki. –przypomniał Amadeusz intensywnie szukając czegoś w kufrze. –Nie widzieliście może mojej wampirzej szczęki? –zapytał z desperacja w głosie. Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami.

* * *

Małgorzata Dark podniosła wzrok znad „Atlasu Chmur" tylko po to, by zobaczyć Amadeusza, Ludwika, Harry'ego i resztę wesołej kompanii z najbardziej niewinnymi minami, na jakie było ich stać.

-Nie, nie dam wam żadnego eliksiru. –warknęła powracając do lektury. Amadeusz chrząknął by na powrót zwrócić jej uwagę. Tym razem odłożyła spokojnie księgę na bok i spojrzała na niego z mieszanina irytacji i ciekawości.

-Czego? –powiedziała bardzo grzecznie. Ludwik przejął inicjatywę.

-Margolciu, Kwiatuszku mój, Skarbeńko, chcieliśmy cię bardzo uprzejmie prosić, misiaczku mój słodki, o pożyczenie nam ociupineczki, kropeleczki, naparsteczka Veritaserum, koteczku piękniutki.

-Bussines is bussines. –powiedziała w końcu. –ja wam daję buteleczkę Veritaserum, a wy przynosicie mi do jutra „Xięgę Czarnej magii wg Grinewalda". Muszę poznać literaturę pisaną przez mojego wuja.

-A niby skąd mamy to wziąć? –zapytał Harry.

-Z takiego tajemnego miejsca w szkole, zwanego biblioteką. Jestem prawie pewna, że tam to jest, tyle że w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Jutro książka –jutro Veritaserum. –powiedziała powracając do fascynującej lektury o cumulusach. –Bussines is bussines. –dodała rozkoszując się wyrazistością i przekazem tych trzech słów.

* * *

-Nie widziałyście może moich „10001 sposobów na wrogów" –zapytała zdesperowana Małgorzata przekopując kufer. Jej dwie przyjaciółki pokręciły głowami.

-Smerfnie. –mruknęła do siebie. W tym momencie do dormitorium weszła Anna Walentyna.

-Nie rzuciła ci się w oczy taka gruba książka…-rozpięła na największą możliwą szerokość kciuk i palec wskazujący -… z człowiekiem gnijącym żywcem na okładce? –zapytała ją Największa Kujonka Hogwartu. Anna Walentyna pokręciła głową, w duchu chwaląc bułgarski system kiwania i kręcenia głową. W tym momencie Wiewióra wrzasnęła.

-Nie ma mojej ślicznej, różowej bluzy w kwiatki. –powiedziała żałośnie. –Szukam jej od godziny.

-Mi zginął tusz do rzęs. –odparła Anna Walentyna poklepując ją po plecach.

-Mnie. –poprawiła Małgorzata automatycznie. Anna Walentyna pokręciła głową.

-Nie tobie, mi.

-Jutro początek roku szkolnego. –powiedziała grobowym tonem Maria oglądając podręcznik do eliksirów.

-Nie, nie przypominaj mi! –wrzasnęła Wiewióra zakrywając uszy. –To horror.

-Katastroficznie katastrofalna katastrofa. –przytaknęła Maria tonem osoby, która akurat wyszła z grobu.

-Straszliwie straszne. –zgodziła się Anna Walentyna.

-Super! Już jutro szkoła! –uśmiechnęła się szeroko Małgorzata. Jej koleżanki patrzyły na nią ciężko, gdy odtańczyła taniec radości.

* * *

Severus Snape postanowił zastosować się przynajmniej odrobinkę do zaleceń książki. W tym szczytnym celu wyciągnął z dna szafy swój najlepszy, czarny strój i w tapczanie znalazł pęk krawatów. Stanął przed lustrem i z namaszczeniem zaczął wiązać jeden z nich.

-Jak myślisz, czarny, czarny, czy może czarny? –zapytał swojego odbicia. –Też mi się wydaje, że czarny.

Podśpiewując pod nosem bliżej nieokreśloną piosenkę o zachwycających słowach Pam, pam pam, tra ra ram, poszedł w podskokach do łazienki w celu zakończenia porannej toalety. Oprócz zwyczajowego braku szamponu, został zaskoczony z ręką w nocniku (no nie dosłownie) jako że znikła buteleczka jego ukochanej kwiatowej wody kolońskiej.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!

* * *

-Amadeusz!

-O co chodzi, Harry?

-Mam tą książkę.

-Superycznie.

-Tylko mam tyci, tyci problemik.

-Jaki, na twojej genialnej mapie, niechHuncwocibędąpozdrowieni…

-…niechHuncwocibędąpozdrowieni…

-… widać Snape'a zbliżającego się do biblioteki?

-Zgaduj dalej.

-Czy może mapa zrobiona przez O, Wielkich Huncwotów sfiksowała? NiechHuncwoibędąpozdrowieni…

- niechHuncwocibędąpozdrowieni… Nie.

-No to nie wiem.

-A ja nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, że wszystkie książki są spięte łańcuchem. Ta jest spięta czterema.

-O cholera!

-Powiedziałbym nawet o cholerna cholera. Baj, baj, veritaserum!

-O nie! Ja się nie poddam. Jak Rejtan rozedrę koszulę, żeby Polska była Polską!

-A co to ma do rzeczy?

-A czy ja wiem?

* * *

Bernadetta Dziobek oglądała z niemałym zainteresowaniem dziwne zielsko stojące w wazonie na stole. Bliższe oględziny czarnego bilecika przypiętego do czegoś, co za jakieś dziesięć milionów lat będzie liściem, dały jednoznaczny wynik, że Tajemniczym Wielbicielem jest Severus. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem wyobrażając sobie jego minę, jak dowie się, że ona też go uwielbia.

Ale jak na razie zapewniła sobie rozrywkę na długie, zimowe wieczory. Niech się Severus męczy, może być zabawnie. Sięgnęła za siebie, by wziąć sok z Gumijagód, ale natrafiła na pustkę. Fiolka znikła i nie został po niej nawet dym. Bernadetta postanowiła pójść do dyrektora.

* * *

W gabinecie dyrektora panował tłok najczęściej spotykany na promocjach w magimarkecie. Wszyscy nauczyciele i specjalnie wydelegowana (czyt. wypchnięta za drzwi ze słowami „nie wracaj dopóki nie załatwisz") Małgorzata przybyli by ogłosić straszną prawdę Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Ten zaproponował paru osobom dropsa, jak zwykle radośnie i bez oznak jakichkolwiek zmartwień.

-Dyrektorze, ukradziono mi wodę kolońską. –odparł grobowym tonem Snape. Albus pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

-Tą o zapachu róż z nutką fiołka? –zapytał z żalem. Severus przytaknął. –komu jeszcze coś zginęło?

Małgorzata podniosła rękę zgłaszając się, a wszyscy profesorowie wydali potwierdzające ich stratę pomruki.

-Mi skradziono sok z Gumijagód! –powiedziała poważnie Bernadetta. –przez trzy miesiące tropiłam te potworki Gumisie i gdy wreszcie zdobyłam jedną, malutką fiolkę ktoś mi ją gwizdnął.

Małgorzata z trudem opanowała się, by nie poprawić nauczycielki.

-Nam, uczniom, skradziono tusz do rzęs, różową bluzę, lakier do paznokci, książkę „10001 sposobów na wroga", wampirze zęby, różowe podkolanówki i maskotkę. –wyliczyła.

-Mnie skradziono szkocką chusteczkę do nosa. –odparła McTarnsmutacja.

-Mnie kapelusz z różami.

-Mi _seaverus calvula _z cieplarni nr 4

-Mie cholibka ukradli włosy jednorożca.

I lista się ciągnęłaaa, jak guma do żucia orbit. Albus wysłuchał wszystkich bardzo uważnie, ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. W końcu zwrócił się do Głównej Kujonki Hogwartu.

-A ten lakier do paznokci był…

-Różowy. –dokończyła z żalem Małgorzata. –Śliczny, jasny róż.

-No to wszystko się układa w sensowną całość… -mruknął do siebie Dyrektor. –Dropsa na pocieszenie?

* * *

Tym czasem w jednej z wielu sal w lochach Hogwartu, Anna Walentyna knuła swój wielki Spisek. W przerwach między czytaniem, wrzucaniem składników do kociołka, a malowaniem na różowo paznokci ćwiczyła demoniczny śmiech, który w zamyśle miał powalić wszystkich na kolana. Tylko trochę jej nie wychodziło. Spojrzała przeciągle na zegar, wskazujący godzinę pierwszą w nocy. Był w takim razie pierwszy września. Skrzywiła się mimowolnie, ale zaraz zaśmiała się demonicznie. Nadchodzi czas zemsty –pomyślała robiąc krok do tyłu. Następną myślą było –Aua! Kto postawił tu ten cholerny kociołek!

* * *

Tymczasem w bibliotece dwie osoby niezmordowanie męczyły się z łańcuchem.

-Amadeusz, może po prostu pójdziemy do niej i wyjaśnimy okoliczności?

-HA! Założę się, że nie chciała nam dawać Veritaserum i w zamian dała nam niewykonalne zadanie! Ale jeszcze przekona się, co umie Grupa Trzymająca Władzę!

Zapadła chwila ciszy przerywana krótkimi „Auć" i „Ooch".

-Amadeuszu…

-O co chodzi, znowu chcesz mnie namawiać do złego?

-Eee … Wydawało mi się, że to co robimy jest złe…

-Błąd. Lekcja pierwsza –wszystko co MY robimy, jest dobre. To o co chodzi?

-A nie moglibyśmy otworzyć kłódki zwykłą _alochomorą?_

-O żesz kurczak… Nie pomyślałem o tym. Która godzina?

-Pierwsza nad ranem. Złożymy jej wizytę teraz, czy potem?

-HA! Teraz. Jak my nie śpimy to co ona ma spać. Lekcja druga –jak nam jest źle, to co inni mają mieć lepiej.

* * *

Był piękny pierwszy września. Uczniowie tłumnie przybyli do szkoły, już odliczając dni do wakacji. Anna Walentyna nie pokazała się publicznie od wczoraj, a Harry i Amadeusz uzbrojeni w Veritaserum knuli coś baaardzo szkodliwego społecznie. Małgorzata Dark czytała w ciszy i spokoju „Xięgę czarnej magii wg Grinewalda" a Hermiona rozwodziła się nad szkodliwością czarnej magii. Severus Snape ubrany w swój najlepszy, czarny strój zabawiał Bernadettę opowieściami o wilkołakach i wampirach, ku jej ogromnemu rozbawieniu. Wszystko było w najlepszym porządku. Aż nadeszła pora kolacji.

-Gdzie żeście się włóczyli? –zapytała uprzejmie Małgorzata podnosząc wzrok znad książki by spojrzeć na Amadeusza i Harry'ego. Roman i Ron uśmiechali się głupkowato, a Ludwik westchnął ciężko, przeglądając podręcznik do transmutacji.

-Nie twoja sprawa, Małgoniu. –powiedział Amadeusz specjalnie używając znienawidzonego przez nią zdrobnienia. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami ukrywając a) zdenerwowanie b) irytację c) ciekawość. Dyrektor wstał, a wszystkie rozmowy ucichły jak nożem uciął.

-Moi drodzy uczniowie. Nie chce mi się zupełnie ględzić wam o przepisach, i tak większość z was je pamięta, a jak nie to należy bezzwłocznie iść do lekarza. Zamiast tego opowiem wam świetny dowcip o tym, jak knot kupował sobie różdżkę. Więc pewnego dnia Knot postanowił pójść i kupić sobie nową różdżkę. Poszedł więc do Olivandera i mówi… 1

Ale uczniowie nigdy nie poznali co powiedział Knot, gdyż McGonagal wykazała się zadziwiającym refleksem i przerwała Dyrektorowi.

-Albusie, powinieneś wygłosić przemowę, nie kawały! A tak właściwie, to zawsze chciała ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham całym sercem. –zakryła sobie usta rękami uświadamiając sobie, co powiedziała na forum szkoły. Dwa siedzenia dalej Snape odbierał od Fitwicka pięć wygranych galeonów, a Harry i Amadeusz uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko. Małgorzata Dark skrzywiła się rozumiejąc nagle dowcip jaki zrobili.

-Dodaliście eliksir gadulstwa do Mugglene… sorry, Veritaserum i tą wybuchową mieszankę wlaliście do soku dyniowego, prawda? Tylko jak wam się to udało?

-Z małą pomocą skrzacich przyjaciół. –mruknął do niej Harry uśmiechając się jak wariat. Przewróciła oczami i wyciągnęła spod siebie książkę nie spuszczając wzroku z Ludwika.

-Wiedziałeś. –warknęła przez zaciśnięte usta (jest to trudna sztuka ,opanowana przez tych, którzy dużo siedzą w bibliotece i jednocześnie kłócą się z chłopakiem). Tym czasem Dyrektor uciszył uczniów.

-Ci, którzy dopuścili się tego strasznego wykroczenia nie zostaną ukarani, bo mi się żart podobał, a profesor Snape może mi podskoczyć. To na tyle.

Amadeusz nakazał ciszę reszcie Grupy Trzymającej Władzę.

-A panie profesorze Snape, czy pan mył włosy w ostatnim miesiącu? –wrzasnął na całą salę. Zanim Severus zdążył się powstrzymać wypalił

-Nie, bo jakieś dwa lata temu skończył mi się szampon. I nie zgadało się do kupienia go.

Cała Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała śmiechem. Nawet Malfoy nie zdołał zachować powagi. No, dwie osoby się nie śmiały. Jedną była Małgorzata, a drugą Hermiona.

-Debile. –stwierdziła Panna –Wiem –To –Wszystko.

-Zgadzam się w 100 -mruknęła Główna Kujonka Hogwatu zatapiając się w opisie klątw zabijających.

-Panie Dyrektorze, co pan na to zaskakujące stwierdzenie prof. McGonagal? –zapytał Harry ośmielony zachowaniem Amadeusza.

-No cóż, też ją kocham i od czasu gdy ją zobaczyłem chciałem wyznać jej miłość, ale zawsze po „chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć" przerywała mi mówiąc bym zapiął koszulę bo się przeziębię. I atmosfera pryskała.

-Głupki. –powiedziała Główna Kujonka Hogwartu nie odrywając się od opisu klątwy _caedes filis. _

-Co prawda to prawda. –przyznała Panna –Wiem –To –Wszystko obserwując tarzających się ze śmiechu Śłizgonów i czerwoną McTransmutację.

-No to zanim zdradzę jakiś sekret Zakonu Feniksa, wsuwajcie. –powiedział radośnie Dumbledore. Wszyscy zabrali się za sumienne spełnianie tego rozkazu.

* * *

-Ale był ubaw! –zaśmiał się Amadeusz siadając w fotelu pokoju wspólnego Tych Z Polski. Małgorzata Dark prychnęła nad wyraz posiadając inne zdanie, całkowicie i w każdym punkcie odmienne od zdania kolegi.

-Nie widzę co było takie śmieszne. –powiedziała głosem o temperaturze zera absolutnego. Ludwik za jej plecami dawał Amadeuszowi znaki mówiące o bezsensownością upierania się przy Głównej Kujonce Hogwartu, ale jak zwykle Samozwańczy Mistrz Żartu i Dowcipu, lub raczej Prezes ds. Dowcipu Grupy Trzymającej Władzę nic sobie z tego nie robił, albo postanowił popełnić samobójstwo w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób.

-A ja widzę. Jak chcesz, to zapiszę ci to Małgoniu w pięciu punktach na papeterii w króliczki. A że ja przypadkiem łyknąłem sobie Veritaserum, powiem ci co o tobie myślę. Jesteś megalomanką zapatrzoną w czarną magię i książki, nie umiesz nawet dobrze wykorzystać tej wiedzy, którą posiadasz. Jesteś głupią debilną kujonicą, a te bajeczki o twojej rodzinie są tak samo realistyczne jak bajeczki nieustraszonych braci Grimm. –wrzasnął Amadeusz na całe gardło. Ludwik ukrył twarz w dłoniach nie chcąc widzieć tego, co się zaraz zdarzy. Roman, Maria i Wiewióra szybko zajęli miejsca siedzące i wyciągnęli popcorn. Małgorzata słuchała kolegi z nieukrywaną ciekawością.

-A więc uważasz, że nie umiem używać zdobytych wiadomości? –zapytała przekrzywiając głowę jakby oglądała dziwny okaz jakiegoś zwierzęcia. –Wolisz pojedynkować się teraz, czy potem? –zapytała spokojnie.

-Teraz. –warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. –Romuś, leć po resztę grupy Trzymającej Władzę.

-Nie wiem Amadeuszu czy pojedynek z Margolcią to dobry pomysł.… -powiedział Ludwik starając się ustrzec przyjaciela przed niechybną zgubą. Widząc jednak, że nic nie wskóra zaczął prosić o litość Małgorzatę.

-Skarbeńku, nie rozsmaruj go na ścianie, proszę. Ja wiem, że jesteś potężna, mądra i inteligentna i postaram się przyswoić te informacje Amadeuszowi…

-Ludwisiu, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Wiewióra, Maria teraz pokażę wam jak załatwić każdego chłopaka za pomocą trzech zaklęć.

W czasie gdy dziewczyny wiwatowały przybyli Harry i Ron z małymi chorągiewkami z napisem „Amadeusz rulez". Małgorzata spojrzała na nie krytycznie.

-„Rulez" piszę się przez „s" panowie.

-Nie zmieniaj tematu! –warknął wkurzony Amadeusz. Wiewióra i Maria wymieniły zachwycone spojrzenia i usadowiły się wygodniej. W nagłym przebłysku geniuszu Maria wzięła kartkę i koślawo wypisała na niej „M. Dark na prezydenta". Po krótkiej konsultacji zmieniła jednak na „M. Dark na prezydenta najczarniejszy charakter w historii", co spotkało się z aprobatą zainteresowanej. I rozpoczął się pojedynek.

Amadeusz wrzasnął _Expeliarmus, _jednakże Małgorzata przesunęła się trzy centymetry w lewo, tak że zaklęcie minęło ją o dosłownie cal. Sama wystrzeliła proste i pożyteczne zaklęcie_ humma kavula_ które spowodowało ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko uderzenie Amadeusza w sufit oraz przemieszczenie różdżki wyżej wymienionego do ręki dziewczyny. Wiewióra i Maria zaczęły wiwatować, a nie wisząca w górze część Grupy Trzymającej Władzę zaczęła gwizdać. Małgorzata wycelowała dokładnie w wijącego się w powietrzu przeciwnika i mruknęła _kumbayah. _Ku przerażeniu Amadeusza, a wielkim ubawie widzów, spodnie zleciały mu z nóg i zawisły poza jego zasięgiem. Gdy Małgorzata uniosła różdżkę, by zamordować Amadeusza (albo ściągnąć mu gatki w króliczki –w sumie to na jedno wychodziło) w drzwiach pojawiła się pani Dziobek i Severus Snape (najwidoczniej łaszący się do niej).

-Aach!! –wrzasnęła nauczycielka. Maria pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami.

-Wiem, mnie też przeraził widok Amadeusza bez spodni. Obrzydliwe!

-Co się tu dzieje? –zapytał głupio Severus, rozglądając się wokoło. Roman poczuł swoją chwilę prawdy i szansę na sukces.

-Więc Małgorzata Dark psze pana, ta o, co tu stoi, powiedziała, że nie widzi nic śmiesznego w tym, no, co się stało na kolacji, a wtedy Amadi, psze pana, znaczy ten wiszący na suficie, powiedział, że jest głupia, i tak ogólnie. I wtedy ona…

-dziękuję, panie Rozmarek. –warknął Severus tracąc cierpliwość i kilka szarych komórek. Inicjatywę przejęła Główna Kujonka Hogwartu.

-Proszę Pana. –powiedziała, wyraźnie zaznaczając wielkie „P" w obydwu wyrazach. –Wyraziłam moje osobiste zdanie, że zdarzenia, które miały miejsce w wielkiej Sali, nie były zabawne. Na co Amadeusz zaczął mi ubliżać. Więc prostym zaklęciem lewitacji przywołałam go do porządku. Gdy starałam się ściągnąć go na dół, nie wyszło mi zaklęcie _krubay _ściągające delikwenta na ziemię i zdarzył się ten nieprzyjemny incydent ze spodniami. Kiedy chciałam naprawić mą pomyłkę, Państwo przyszliście. –znów zaznaczyła wielkie „P". Severus nachylił się do Bernadetty.

-czy ona zawsze mówi, jakby właśnie czytała „Język Prawa dla Superhiperextrazainetresowanych"? –zapytał półgębkiem. Bernadetta kiwnęła lekko głową.

-dziękuję Małgorzato. Plus dziesięć punktów za wspaniałe użycie zaklęcia lewitacji. A ty Amadeuszu wstydź się! Jak można ubliżać tak mądrej, inteligentnej i wielkiej osobie jak Małgonia?

Po twarzy Głównej Kujonki Hogwartu przebiegł ledwie dostrzegalny cień, a Amadeuszowi odebrało mowę.

-To nie było tak! –wrzasnął Harry. Wiewióra i Maria skoczyły na równe nogi.

-Było, było, było, było. Harry się nie zna, proszę pani!

-Taaak? To co robi ten transparent? –zapytał przebiegle Roman wskazując na leżący na ziemi świstek papieru z napisem „M. Dark na najczarniejszy charakter w historii". Maria wzruszyła ramionami.

-Leży. –stwierdziła spokojnie. Pani Dziobek przyjrzała się uważnie Małgorzacie, niewinnie patrzącej w okno.

-Wasze zdanie, chłopcy, przeciwko zdaniu panny Dark. Wybaczcie, ale to ona dostała w zeszłym roku nagrodę za zasługi dla szkoły. Minus dwadzieścia punktów.

I wyszła. A za nią pośpieszył Snape z miną pod tytułem „Czy mogę ci wylizać buty". Małgorzata spojrzała na wijącego się pod sufitem Amadeusza.

-Wygrałam, ,panie Gatki –W- Króliczki. –i poszła do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Tymczasem w czeluściach lochów Anna Walentyna obserwowała uważnie miksturę bulgoczącą w kotle.

-Zemsta –powiedziała z demonicznym śmiechem, jednocześnie oglądając swoje różowe paznokcie. –I nawet Gosia mi nie przeszkodzi.

Myliła się. I to poważnie. Tak poważnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Bo nie od parady młoda Darkówna była ulubienicą całej rodziny. Była mroczna (na tyle, na ile pozwala regulamin szkoły), demoniczna (patrz –poprzedni nawias) i naprawdę przerażająco inteligentna. I powoli przypominała sobie, co można zrobić z rzeczami, które zostały ukradzione…

* * *

Małgorzata Dark obudziła się z krzykiem.

-Eureka! –wrzasnęła na całe gardło, budząc swoje przyjaciółki. –Eureko, ja to wiem!

-Wydawało mi się, że to mugolski program… -mruknęła zdezorientowana Wiewióra wychodząc z łóżka. Maria wydała z siebie niezidentyfikowany odgłos. Jednakże Gosia nie słuchała; ubrała się szybko w czarny długi płaszcz i wybiegła jak błyskawica z pokoju. Koleżanki spojrzały po sobie.

-Kiedy ostatnim razem tak zrobiła… -zaczęła Maria ze strachem.

-…Wielki potwór zaatakował szkołę dziesięć minut później. –dokończyła Wiewióra szukając pod łóżkiem linki hamulcowej. –A przedostatnim razem pół szkoły wyleciało w powietrze. A jeszcze wcześnie jej kuzyn ze strony brata babki wuja ciotki drugiego stopnia próbował dostać w swoje ręce najpotężniejszy przedmiot magiczny na świecie, Lustro Wiedzy. –skończyła robić pętle na lince hamulcowej i spakowała do torby dynamit i butelkę spirytusu. Po namyśle dorzuciła jeszcze zapalniczkę. –Tym razem będziemy przygotowane. Te wakacje spędziłam u dziadka Wędrowycza. –powiedziała z paskudnym uśmiechem.

* * *

-Amadeuszu…

-Czego, Roman?

-Czy różowe kłębuszki się ruszają?

-Może. Nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z kłębkiem.

-A różowe kłębuszki z wielkimi zębami?

-Raczej nie… A czemu pytasz?

-Bo jeden różowy kłębuszek z wielkimi zębami wisi nad tobą i najwyraźniej zamierza cię ugry…

-Aaaaaaaua…

-I uże po ptokach.

* * *

Małgorzata doszła do lochu nr 15. Po drodze mijała małe, różowe stworki i w żadnym razie nie podobało się jej to. W ogóle. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała jak pozbyć się wekslingów (gdyż tak je nazwała na cześć swojego dziadka, Helmuta). Powoli weszła do lochu. Nie spotkała tam jednak Anny Walentyny, tylko wielkiego wekslinga wielkości mniej więcej małego samochodu, który bezczelnie obśliniał „10001 sposobów na wrogów". Trzy minuty wcześniej M. Dark była po prostu zirytowana faktem, że nie będzie lekcji. Jednakże gdy zobaczyła poślinione, upaćkane i do tego poplamione różowym lakierem do paznokci wydanie ukochanej książki, jej stan uległ natychmiastowemu pogorszeniu. Była wściekła. Wkurzona. Wnerwiona. Spojrzała spode łba na obślinionego wekslinga.

-To jest ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś w życiu, potworze. –powiedziała poważnie. Strzeliła w jego stronę jedną z najgorszych klątw zabijających, jaką znała. A trzeba przyznać, że znała dużo. Różowy stworek pisnął z bólu i przewrócił się na grzbiet, jego maleńkie nóżki przez chwilę jeszcze młóciły powietrze. Gdy znieruchomiał Małgorzata uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

_-Hasta la vista, babe. –_powiedziała zabierając książkę i wychodząc szybkim krokiem. Czarna peleryna powiewała za nią niczym flaga.

* * *

Bernadetta Dziobek siedziała z uśmiechem na biurku Severusa popijając herbatkę z królewskiego ziela. Gospodarz rozwodził się właśnie nad właściwościami mózgów nietoperzy (świetny temat na randkę), gdy w polu widzenia znalazło się TO.

-Co TO jest? –zapytała nauczycielka OPCM –u z ciekawością. Severus przyjrzał się TEMU uważnie.

-Huh, moim skromnym zdaniem TO jest mały różowy stworek z wielkimi zębiskami.

-Aha… -powiedziała Bernadetta obserwując uważnie wekslinga. –Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy on chce cię ugryźć?

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaua. –wrzasnął Severus, starając się rozewrzeć szczęki małego różowego potworka.

-Więc mi się nie wydaje. –stwierdziła optymistycznie, przyglądając się dwudziestu podobnym istotom wchodzącym przez drzwi. –A co najzabawniejsze, zostawiłam różdżkę w biurku w Petersbu… Znaczy w pokoju.

-Ja też. –mruknął Severus wchodząc na ławkę.

-POMOCYYYY –zawyli jednocześnie.

* * *

Amadeusz, Roman, Ludwik, Harry i Ron przyglądali się w milczeniu korytarzowi pełnemu wekslingów.

- I co teraz? –zapytał Amadeusz patrząc z rezerwą na różowego potworka zjadającego portret Gandalfa Szarego. Ron spojrzał na najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Zawsze ty, Harry, ratowałeś świat i Hogwart. Masz doświadczenie. Co mamy robić?

Harry zamyślił się.

- Możemy zacząć wrzeszczeć i miotać w nie zaklęciami. –podrapał się po głowie. –Albo iść w inne tereny zamku i udawać, że nas nie ma.

- Świetny plan. –pochwalił kolegę Ludwik. –Jakby ktoś się pytał, to nic nie widzieliśmy. Zero różowych potworków.

- Eee… Chłopaki? –powiedziała Maria pojawiając się z nienacka. Cała piątka podskoczyła. Ron przyglądnął jej się podejrzliwie.

- czego? – burknął przyjaźnie.

- jeżeli chodzi o zwiewanie, to widzę pewne problemy…

- Taak?

- Si, claro. Za wami jest około pięćdziesięciu stworków. Przed wami drugie tyle. Gdzie zamierzacie uciekać, jeżeli można spytać?

- Nie można. – powiedział hardo Amadeusz. Wiewióra, która właśnie wyszła zza węgła, zaczęła grzebać w torbie.

- Oj, popamiętają te… te różowe potworki dzień, w którym poznały Wiewiórę Wędrowycz! – warknęła wyciągając dynamit i butelkę spirytusu. Łyknęła porządnie z gwinta i, nie bacząc na tęskne spojrzenia kolegów, spakowała alkohol z powrotem, jednocześnie wygrzebując zapałki.

-Ty chyba nie chcesz wysadzić korytarza dynamitem? –zapytała zaciekawiona Maria.

-Nie, jestem zmuszona. Chcieć nie chcę. –stwierdziła inteligentnie, podpalając lont. -Caen me aep abaeth ad arse!-wrzasnęła rzucając laskę dynamitu przed siebie w grupkę wekslingów. Wszyscy opadli na ziemię. Rozległo się bardzo głośne bum i strzępy potworków opadły na podłogę, jak gdyby w zwolnionym tempie. Pierwsza podniosła się Wiewióra.

-Kak ja tiebia… -nie dokończyła jednak tej wiekopomnej myśli made in Russia, gdyż spojrzała pod nogi. –O żesz kurrrr…

-Oj. –stwierdził Ludwik.

-To mi przypomina Morię… -mruknęła Maria podchodząc bliżej. –Taka sama dziura. Wiecie co? Dynamit to nie był jednak najlepszy pomysł.

-Niet. –odparła Wiewióra kręcąc głową.

-Nie chcę siać paniki, ale zbliżają się do nas te stwory od drugiej strony, panowie. –powiedział Harry wyciągając różdżkę. –I damy. –dodał szybko widząc minę Wiewióry.

-Gdzie jest ta cholerna Małgorzata jak jej potrzebujemy?! –zawył Roman. Harry przyjrzał się po raz kolejny ogromnemu lejowi pod nogami.

-Chyba mam pomysł…

* * *

Małgorzata szła powoli korytarzem. Czarna peleryna powiewała za nią, upodabniając ją do pewnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Pod pachą trzymała książkę Grinewalda, „10001 sposobów na wrogów" i dzieło, które napisała w drugiej klasie, czyli „Jak poradzić sobie z problemami? Eliksirami!". W jej umyśle przebiegały tak skomplikowane procesy, że nie zauważyła idącej z naprzeciwka (czy też raczej uciekającej) Hermiony.

- Oooch!

- Wybacz, Hermiono. Nic ci się nie stało?

- Nie... co tam masz za książki?

- Nic ciekawego. Staram się wymyślić jakiś sposób na wekslingi.

- Na co?!

- Na wekslingi. Nazwałam je tak po moim dziadku, Helmucie.

- Aha… Czy ma jakiś sens pytanie, co ma nazwa wekslingi do imienia Helmut?

- Mniej więcej tyle, ile piernik do wiatraka. Ale to dobra nazwa. Czy byłabyś tak miła i pomogła mi pozbyć się wekslingów ze szkoły? Chciałabym mieć jutro lekcje.

W tym momencie dobiegł ich krzyk Snape'a i Dziobek. Małgorzata westchnęła przeciągle.

- Chyba powinnyśmy ich ratować.

- Nie… -stwierdziła Hermiona pewnym głosem. –Zawsze to Harry ratuje świat, nie możemy odbierać mu tej radochy. To co mam robić, Małgorzato? –spytała, wchodząc do lochu nr 6.

* * *

Dumbledore słuchał z zaciekawieniem wywodów Minerwy na temat dziwnych, różowych stworków biegających po Hogwarcie. Cytrynowego dropsa? –zaproponował w końcu.

- Albusie, musimy ratować naszych uczniów! –wrzasnęła McTransmutacja. Albus pokręcił głową.

- Tym się zajmie Harry i ta bratanica Grinewalda. A ja chciałem cię spytać, czy – uklęknął przed nią. – wyjdziesz…

W tym momencie do gabinetu wparował nauczyciel zaklęć i uroków, podskakując zabawnie co trzy kroki.

- O ranyyyy, wszystko jest różowe… - wrzasnął i zemdlał. Albus z kwaśną miną wstał z kolan.

- I atmosfera prysła. – powiedział ze złością.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ.**

* * *

1Nie byłabym sobą, jeżeli nie powiedziałbym tego dowcipu. Przychodzi Knot do Olivendera by kupić nową różdżkę. Próbuje wszystkie ze sklepu, ale żadna nie pasuje. W końcu Olivander prosi go, by wpadł jutro, a on w tym czasie zrobi coś specjalnego. I przychodzi następnego dnia po różdżkę, próbuje, jest świetna. Płaci i wychodzi. A Olivander mruczy do siebie. „ papier toaletowy jako rdzeń, sklejka zamiast drewna. Jaka różdżka, taki i minister. Obydwie do d ...y"He, he, he.


	3. część 3 wpadamy w guano

* * *

HEEEEEJ - część 3, przedostatnia! Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu naciśniecie ten mały, niebieski guziczek z napisem 'go' i napiszecie jak wam się podoba...!!

Aha - Postaci które rozpoznajecie z innych dzieł literatury bądź filmu nie są oczywiście moje, ale Polscy uczniowie - zdecydowanie tak. No i dom Małgorzaty.

* * *

_**III część**_

_**Czyli wpadamy w wielkie guano i inne tym podobne**_

Anna Walentyna Wymiotek patrzyła z zadowoleniem na panikę, jaką zasiało pojawianie się różowych stworków w szkole. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że wielki, różowy napis „Pudełko z Barbie zostało otwarte, strzeżcie się wrogowie różowości" nie polepszył sytuacji. Tak samo jak jej demoniczny śmiech, który miał swoją wielką premierę parę minut wcześniej. Kilka osób o słabszych nerwach dostało udaru mózgu, a reszta z krzykiem wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, zatykając uszy. Ale jedno martwiło Lady Pink. I nie był to fakt, że skończył się lakier do paznokci.

Małgorzaty nigdzie w pobliżu nie było, co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Miss Dark zrozumiała, do czego zmierza Anna W W. Ale Ania WW nie łamała się, przełamała się.

* * *

- To jaki jest ten twój „genialny plan"? – zapytała Maria, kopiąc najbliższego wekslinga. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciół z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Macie miotły? – zapytał, jednocześnie zrzucając ze swojej stopy wyjątkowo natrętnego potworka.

- Ja mam wiciosztych 90. – pochwalił się Amadeusz, rzucając zaklęciem zatrzymania w różowe stworzenie, które miało czelność zjadać mu sznurówki.

- Ja mam w posiadaniu wicher 1000 – stwierdziła Maria, poprawiając włosy. Tymczasem Lena, nie wsłuchując się zbytnio w rozmowę kolegów, przeklinała siebie w duchu za brak perspektywicznego myślenia.

- Ma ktoś z was szprychę rowerową? – zapytała z rozpaczą w głosie. – Nikt? A może ruszt? No chociaż kawałek grubego drutu!! – chwyciła się ostatniej deski ratunku. Jednakże Los (czy też los, zależy jak na to patrzeć) obszedł się co najmniej okrutnie z biedną, opuszczoną, załamaną i (co najważniejsze) głodną Wiewiórą. Piątka osób, uosabiających w chwili obecnej różnorodne wyrazy zdziwienia, pokręciła głowami.

- To po bułgarsku, prawda? – zapytała z ostatnim płomyczkiem nadziei. Ale i ta została jej brutalnie odebrana.

- Nie, całkowicie po polsku. – odparł z dumą Roman. – Ja przestrzegam ustawy o ochronie języka ojczystego.

- Nieeeeeeeee…!! – wrzasnęła Wiewióra z rozpaczy tak krystalicznie czystej, jak źródełko z wodą dla krów jej babci. Roman wydawał się lekko skonsternowany.

- Jak to „nie"? Przecież przestrzegam tej ustawy, nawet na quidditcha mówię „gra na miotłach", gdyż cenię język polski!

Maria westchnęła ciężko, przestawiając w myślach granicę 'możliwego debilizmu organizmów żywych' o kolejne trzy stopnie dalej. W tym samym czasie Wiewióra doszła do zadziwiającego i zaskakującego wniosku, że właściwie jest czarodziejką i może transmutować odłamek podłogi w szprychę.

- Kocham magię. – mruknęła, nadziewając różowego stwora na metalowy ruszt i polewając spirytusem.

- Chcecie znać mój genialny plan, czy nie? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Chłopiec Który Przeżył, unieruchamiając kilka wekslingów.

- Mogę prosić telefon do przyjaciela? – spytał dowcipnie Amadeusz, a widząc, że nikt nie umiera ze śmiechu, dodał. – To był żart.

- Słodki Merlin, z kim ja pracuję?! – wrzasnęła Maria, wznosząc ramiona do nieba oraz oczekując pomocy z zaświatów. Wiewiórze zrobiło się żal przyjaciółki.

- Nie martw się, jak ten potwór się upiecze, to dam ci spróbować. Oczywiście – dodała, patrząc na niewyraźną minę Marii – pies byłby lepszy, ale z braku laku… najlepszy jest w sosie z kota… Maryśka, dobrze się czujesz? No i patrz, zemdlała.

* * *

Tymczasem w lochu nr 6 trwała ożywiona dyskusja. Przedmiotem sporu była, jak zwykle kiedy Hermiona dyskutowała z Małgorzatą, czarna magia.

- Nie sądzę, żeby masowe zaklęcie zabijające było dobrym pomysłem. – powiedziała Panna – Wiem – To – Wszystko, z lekkim przestrachem patrząc na przygotowującą się do rzucenia tej klątwy Główną Kujonkę Hogwartu.

- Nonsens. Masz lepsze wyjście?

- Nie, ale to nie znaczy, że musimy zabijać wszystkich dookoła.

- Wybieramy mniejsze zło, pomyśl tylko – uratujemy świat!

- Naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu? Bo wiesz, wiele można mówić na temat debilizmu Harry'ego i Rona, ale przyzwyczaiłam się do nich.

Małgorzata usiadła ciężko na stołeczku.

- Właściwie też nie chciałabym zabijać Ludwisia i Marii. No i Wiewióry. No i mojego słodkiego kisi – misi, Baltazarka, oraz Kacperka i Melchiorka. Jejciu, nie mogłabym zabić moich kochanych stworzonek!!

- A życie tysiąca innych osób, znajdujących się w tej chwili w szkole, nie jest takie znowu ważne? – spytała głupio Hermiona. Miss Dark zastanowiła się głęboko. Naprawdę głęboko. Dotarła do samych podstaw problemu i rozważyła wszelkie za i przeciw.

- To mogłoby niezbyt dobrze wpłynąć na kontakty międzynarodowe. – stwierdziła w końcu. Hermiona wydała z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nie po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego życie jest takie okropne. Nie dość, że na urodziny nie dostał błyskawicy , ani nawet kompletu „Młodociany kat", którego pragnął od dwóch lat, to jeszcze okazało się nagle, że chodzi (a dokładnie Chodzi) z Pansy Parkinson. Ta nazywająca go „Drakusiem" i wyglądająca niczym przetrącony mops dziewczyna doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

I nagle doznał objawienia.

Jego Anioł (AKA Anna Walentyna) stał przy ścianie i śmiał się demonicznie (tylko dzięki zauroczeniu Draco nie doznał udaru mózgu). Pisała coś na ścianie, z gracją przesuwając się w prawo po każdym wyrazie. Jej delikatne, brązowe włosy niczym fala spływały na jej cudowne, szerokie ramiona. Malfoy uświadomił sobie nagle, że całe jego dotychczasowe życie było niczym, że chciałby zacząć wszystko od nowa, być miłym dla innych, lepiej się uczyć, przestać rozrzucać pieniądze na prawo i lewo, zapisać się na kurs tańca latynoamerykańskiego…

Lady Pink (powszechniej znana jako Anna Walentyna) spojrzała na niego przeciągle.

- Żelazna dziewico, jestem zakochany! – stwierdził Draco, czując jak nogi uginają się pod nim. Ale bogini jego myśli (jeszcze raz Anna Walentyna) już odeszła, pozostawiając po sobie jeno płacz i zgrzytanie zębów (no i biedaków z udarem mózgu)

* * *

- Możemy otworzyć tunel czasoprzestrzenny i przywołać bohaterów innych światów. – zaproponowała w końcu Małgorzata, przyglądając się uważnie pająkowi chodzącemu po ścianie. Hermiona westchnęła cicho z wyraźną ulgą.

- Tylko kogo dokładnie? – zapytała, uszczęśliwiona że koleżanka nie chce już wybijać wszystkich stworzeń w promieniu mili.

- Eech… Może Rincewinda? – powiedziała po chwili namysłu Główna Kujonka Hogwartu, zamykając ogromniaste tomiszcze leżące przed nią. – To największy magg w historii.

- Magg? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. Miss Dark westchnęła ciężko.

- Taak, magg. Bo mag na pewno nie.

- Chyba to nie najlepszy pomysł.

- To może… Cohena Barbarzyńcę i jego Srebrną Ordę?

- A może jednak nie? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby grupa staruszków w pierwszej fazie rozkładu mogła nam pomóc.

- To… Eragona!

- Wybacz że pytam, ale czy przypadkiem nie dostałaś cegłą w głowę?

- Aslana?

- Ponawiam pytanie.

- Jonathana Strange'a i pana Norrela?

- NIE!! – wrzasnęła Hermiona ze złością. – Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto miałby doświadczenie z małymi, różowymi stworkami!!

Małgorzata zastanowiła się głęboko

- Może Dżina Bartimeusa? Albo, albo Jamesa Bonda!

* * *

- Harry tak pokonał smoka! – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Ronald, usłyszawszy genialny plan przyjaciela. – I złapał klucz do sukcesu w pierwszej klasie. I wygrał prawie każdy mecz w quidditcha!

- Grał w quidditcha na miotle!! To po prostu rewelacja!! – powiedziała, głosem ociekającym sarkazmem niczym zbyt tłusty kawałek pieczeni tłuszczem, Maria (ocucona minutę temu przez podłożenie pod nos skarpetki Romana). – Jak dla mnie to trochę przekombinowane.

- A masz lepszy pomysł? – zapytał retorycznie Amadeusz, starając się nie patrzeć na Wiewiórę, która konsumowała w spokoju jednego wekslinga. Brunetka pokręciła głową. – No to _Accio miotła_!!

- Accio miotła. – powiedzieli w tym samym czasie Harry i Ron, a sekundkę później także Maria i Roman.

* * *

- Nianię Ogg?

- NIE!!

- Gandalfa Szarego?

- NIE!!

- Eeeech… może Jeźdźca Bez Głowy?

- Powiedz mi, proszę, dobrze się czujesz?

- Władcę Lewawu? Barry'ego Trottera? Luke'a Skywalkera? Froda Bagosza… to jest Bagginsa?

- Ten bohater to jednak nienajlepszy pomysł.

- W krańcowej sytuacji możemy wezwać Samuela Vimesa

- NIE!! Wymyślmy coś innego. Żadnych bohaterów. Żadnych herosów. I co najważniejsze: żadnej straży miejskiej!!

- A straż pałacowa?

- AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!!

- Dobrze się czujesz, Hermiono?

* * *

Severus Snape wpadł właśnie na genialny pomysł i zaczął ciskać w potworki swoimi drogocennymi flakonami eliksirów. Niezbyt wiele to dawało, gdyż, jak każdy przezorny mistrz Eliksirów, zabezpieczył buteleczki zaklęciem nietłukącym. Ale Bernadetta była zadowolona z efektów, a to było najważniejsze. I potworki trzymały się na dystans.

Jednak w końcu nadeszła apokalipsa według śniętego jaka. Najmroczniejszemu z nauczycieli skończyła się amunicja.

- I co teraz? – zapytała nauczycielka OPCM – u, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu dróg ucieczki.

- Szczerze? – zapytał Severus, starając się zyskać na czasie. – Wrzeszczymy i modlimy się o ratunek.

- Aha. RATUNKUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

I ratunek nadszedł. Ale jaki…

* * *

Małgorzata przeciągnęła się leniwie.

- Oczywiście możemy rozlać na podłodze eliksir Anty – Wekslingowy, i po kłopocie. – przyznała w końcu. Hermiona uznała, że walenie głową o ścianę jest naturalnym następstwem rozmów z Miss Dark.

- Dopiero teraz na to wpadłaś!! – spytała z niedowierzaniem. Gosia skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

- Nie, wiedziałam od początku.

Hermiona zobaczyła czerwone plamy przed oczami i tylko siłą woli wstrzymała się od uduszenia koleżanki.

- To czemu do jasnej zielonej pietruchy nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?

Małgorzata zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Ten sposób jest tak mało subtelny… każdy umie zrobić eliksir, a prawie nikt zabić wszystkich w promieniu mili.

Miss Wiem – To – Wszystko jakimś cudem powstrzymywała się od wycia.

- Dobrze, to co mamy zrobić?

- Och, eliksir jest już gotowy – stwierdziła niefrasobliwie MD. – Leży w moim domu, na biurku w laboratorium. Piąta fiolka po lewej, rząd siódmy, kolumna piętnasta, trochę na prawo od eliksiru ZAWBIĆATWJK.

- ZAWBIĆATWJK? – spytała Hermiona, podejrzewając, że to skrót od jakichś bliżej nieokreślonych zastosowań.

- Ta – ak. Nie pytaj. Kiedyś może ci powiem, ale jak na razie – do Domu!

Przegrzebała kieszenie i wyciągnęła pasiastą chustkę do nosa z napisem „Do Domu".

- Świstoklik – wyjaśniła. Hermiona szybko złapała za koronkowy brzeg. Znajome pociągnięcie w okolicy pępka i – witaj, rezydencjo rodziny Dark.

* * *

Hermiona wstała z trawnika. Spojrzała w lewo. Spojrzała w prawo. Jej pojemny mózg przez 30 sekund składał obraz największego dworu, jaki Miss Wiem – To – Wszystko widziała w tym życiu i wszystkich poprzednich wcieleniach. Małgorzata uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Dom jak dom. – powiedziała skromnie. - O, patrz! – wskazała palcem na Wschodnie skrzydło zachodniego segmentu części gotyckiej. – Pod wieżyczką zaczyna pękać budynek!

- Którą? – zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona, starając się zidentyfikować TĄ wieżyczkę spośród piętnastu innych. Ale Miss Dark nie słuchała już, jako że witała się wylewnie z wysoką, ciemnowłosą, tyczkowatą dziewczyną ubraną w obcisłe, czarne, skórzane wdzianko upodabniające ją do Kobiety – Kota, trzymającą w rękach dwa wielkie pistolety.

- Hermiono, poznaj moją kuzynkę, Selenę. Selu, to Hermiona.

Selena uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Miło mi poznać, mów mi Sela, wszyscy moi przyjaciele tak mi mówią.

- Er, miło mi – stwierdziła Miss Wiem – To – Wszystko. Główna Kujonka Hogwartu uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Wiedziałam, że jesteś tolerancyjna dla wampirów.

* * *

- AHAAAAAAAAAA – wrzasnął Harry, wpadając do lochu na najszybszej miotle będącej w chwili obecnej w sprzedaży. Severus pomyślał kilka niecenzuralnych słów, potem kilka jeszcze bardziej niecenzuralnych, następnie dodał trzy brzydkie po francusku. Potem zadał sobie pytanie czysto egzystencjalne: - czemuż, no czemuż, jak już ma być ratowany, to przez tego (tu kilka niecenzuralnych słów po hiszpańsku) Pottera!

Ten za to, ze skupioną miną i wrzaskiem „A masz! A masz!", wysyłał wekslingi na wszystkie strony zaklęciami, kopniakami, uderzeniami miotły, czyli silą perswazji bezpośredniej. Po chwili teren był jako tako wolny od poruszających się różowych potworków, co zostało przyjęte z ulgą przez uwięzioną na biurku Bernadettę. Severus, pomimo ulgi jaką odczuł z powodu oddalenia widma śmierci, był wściekły.

- Potter, minus czterysta punktów za znęcanie się nad zwierzętami. I minus sto za źle zawiązany krawat. A jeszcze minus pięćdziesiąt za wrzeszczenie w klasie. No i minus…

Bernadetta w tej chwili ochłonęła całkowicie z traumy powekslingowej i spojrzała na swego ukochanego, który w bardzo…no, Snape'owaty sposób odejmował kolejne punkty. I wtedy przypomniała sobie wszystkie filmy romantyczne jakie widziała w mugolskiej telewizji.

Miała szatański plan jak zmusić Severusa do wyznania swych głębokich uczuć.

- … oraz odejmuję dwieście punktów za zbyt głośny oddech… - kontynuował mistrz Eliksirów, a klepsydra wskazująca punkty Griffindoru z żalu pękła

- Czy wy się nienawidzicie? – upewniła się Bernadetta, nie chcąc ryzykować wpadki.

- Mało powiedziane. – stwierdził Snape, starając się jednocześnie wymyślić kolejny powód do odjęcia stu punktów.

- Gdyby nie to, że nienawidzę profesora Snape'a, musiałbym się zgodzić – stwierdził filozoficznie Harry.

Bernadetta rzuciła mu się na szyję.

- O mój wybawicielu! – wrzasnęła. – ja cię kocham, nawet pomimo różnicy wieku, nawet pomimo twoich paskudnych włosów i nawet pomimo tego, że jesteś moim słodkim jednokomórkowcem mózgowym! Jesteś miłością mego życia, Harrusiu, i chyba tylko_ gdyby ktoś mi się oświadczył, ktoś o czarnych, oleistych włosach _mogłabym przestać cię kochać! I love you! Je t'aime! I tak dalej!

Czego Bernadetta nie przewidziała, a co powinno być oczywistą oczywistością dla wszystkich znających Najmroczniejszego Z Nauczycieli, był prosty i oczywisty fakt, że nie oglądał on komedii romantycznych. Ani komedii. Ani też romansów. Szczerze mówiąc nie oglądał żadnych filmów (no może tylko Gwiezdne Wojny, ale do tego nie przyznawał się nikomu), więc jego wiedza na temat dorosłych samic homo sapiens była równa znajomości faz lęgowych grzębczyka zielonopasiastego (małe stworki mieszkające w szufladach i zjadające lewe skarpetki). Wiedział więc, że różnią się odrobinę od samców homo sapiens, głównie tym, że pamiętają o kupnie szamponu i lubią piszczeć. I powtarzają „Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope…". Kobiety, nie grzębczyki. Choć Mistrz Eliksirów czasem mógłby pomylić jedne z drugimi.

Wzruszył więc ramionami i zabrał się za porządkowanie buteleczek, kopiąc przy okazji wekslingi i udając oddech Lorda Vadera, gdy piszczały żałośnie.

Bernadetta spojrzała w wielkie jak spodki oczy Harry;ego, które wyrażały tak bezbrzeże niezrozumienie sytuacji i całkowity brak sensownych myśli, że aż zrobiło się jej go żal.

* * *

- Ach, Aniele mego życia! – powiedział Draco, wpatrując się w mocno podkreślone czarną konturówką oczy Anny Walentyny. Po długich poszukiwaniach i prawie straceniu kończyn dolnych na korzyść małych różowych stworków odnalazł ją, zamkniętą w najwyższej komnacie najwyższej wieży. A dokładnie w lochu nr 13, koło kwater Slytherinu, ale przez przebywanie w nim Wspaniałego Anołeczka (AKA Anny Walentyny) komórka na co bardziej żrące środki czyszczące (bo tym był loch 13) został wyniesiony na wyżyny tak wysokie, na jakich tylko może się zmieścić taki pokoik.

Draco zdołał nawet wkraść się w serce ukochanej (czy też może raczej wyłamać drzwi łomem i wpaść do środka z prędkością małego odrzutowca, a w każdym razie równie skołowana czuła się A.W.). Przybył bowiem i choć nie było balkonu, ale zaśpiewał wspaniałą pieśń jaką jest „I will always love you" – oczywiście najwyżej jak potrafił.

Anna Walentyna wpuściła go po tym, jak czwarta buteleczka na stole rozprysła się od tych, z braku lepszego słowa, dźwięków.

- Aniele! Czyż mam drugi raz rozpocząć swe trele? Czyż mą będziesz, w tą niedzielę?– zapytał. Nie był mistrzem w rymowaniu, a uznał że mowa wiązana lepiej zwiąże ich nowo zaczęty związek. Anna Walentyna była skrajnie przeciwnego zdania – jeśli chodzi o śpiewanie, wiązanie, i związanie.

- NIE. NIE. I NIE – odpowiedziała, a Draco zauważył jaka piękna zmarszczka robi się jej między wspaniale grubymi brwiami gdy się złości. Ale spotykając się z potrójną negacją, postanowił zacząć z innej strony.

- Czy kiedykolwiek czułaś taką… dziwną sensacje w okolicy żołądka, czy twe myśli kręciły się wokół jednej i tylko jednej rzeczy? Czy czułaś kiedyś dziwne ssanie w podołku na widok tej jedynej? Ach, czy znasz to uczucie, kiedy wnętrze domaga się wyrażenia… wyjścia na świat i pokazania się? – zapytał z głosem pełnym emocji. Jego Anioł spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Tak… dwa miesiące temu, jak miałam biegunkę.

* * *

Hermiona myślała że już nic nie może jej zaskoczyć. Spotkała wampirzycę, której ulubionym kolorem był żółty, potknęła się o bazyliszka Stefana leżącego wzdłuż hallu („biedaczek… już niedowidzi i ostatnio spetryfikował latające szklanki do herbaty"), dostała w głowę nosem służącego, Igora („Jest lekko rozczłonkowany odkąd lekko zdenerwował mojego dziadka…" wytłumaczyła Małgorzata. „Ale przynajmniej może wziąć się w garść!" zachichotała, kiedy samotna ręka przebiegła między nogami Hermiony i złapała nos, tylko po to by szybko zanieść go do leżącego koło kredensu oka), Spadł jej na głowę fantomowy fortepian („Znasz pojęcie fantomowych bólów po amputowanej kończynie? Mojej ciotce tak właśnie brakuje jej fortepianu, który spłonął w 1678r. więc ma takiego fantomowego który wszędzie za nią chodzi. Są tylko problemy w wąskich przejściach i na schodach") i wzięła udział w krótkim rytuale przywołania lodów czekoladowych („Podrzynanie gardła kurczakowi z supermarketu jest o wiele bardziej higieniczne!").

Ale prawdziwy szok przeżyła dopiero kiedy przeszła drzwi pokoju Głównej Kujonki Hogwartu.

- Małgorzato?

- Tak?

- Wiesz, że te nietoperze na suficie jedzą… Spaghetti?

- Tak, to jedyne co mogłam zrobić żeby przestały mi wsuwać marynowane grzybki.

- Aha. A nie potrzebujesz czasem… Kawałka ściany?

- Po co? Książki nadają temu miejscu przytulny wystrój.

- Ale mogłabyś odsłonić chociaż to miejsce, gdzie jest okno.

- To ja mam OKNO?

* * *

Amadeusz potarł swą bujną czuprynę ręką. Zapomniał jedynie, że była cała w różowej mazi, którą w tym momencie wprasował we włosy. Co właściwie nie robiło dużej różnicy, gdyż różowa maź znajdowała się na wszystkich innych członkach i nie tylko jego ciała, a także na ubraniu i na miotle. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Najpierw spojrzał w lewo. Potem w prawo. Potem w górę.

- Dobra. Przanalizujmy to jeszcze raz – powiedział w końcu. – Lecimy na miotłach. Nagle z sufitu spada na Romana weksling. Roman skręca w lewo. Uderza w Wiewiórę, która uderza w Rona, który zrzuca Marię z miotły. Maria łapie się mojej kurtki, a ja czepiam się Romana. Roman łapie się Wiewióry, która myśli że bawimy się w ganianego i z całej siły wali Rona w plecy. I wszyscy lądujemy w tym … guanie. Jaki z tego morał?

- Taki, że masz się mnie więcej nie czepiać – mruknął Roman, próbując odlepić od swoich włosów małego wekslinga. Maria jęknęła, widząc w jaki stanie jest jej mundurek od Gucia'go.

- Hej, w tym można fajnie pływać! – wrzasnęła Wiewióra, nurkując. Amadeusz chciał na nią nawrzeszczeć, ale w tym momencie otrzymał pilną przesyłkę od wiszących na suficie wekslingów. Przesyłka placnęła dość głośno i widowiskowo rozchlapała się na wszystkie strony.

- Nienawidzę poniedziałków.

* * *

- Masz udawać mojego chłopaka – powiedziała Bernadetta do Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nią wzrokiem szczeniaczka który właśnie narobił na dywan. Trochę się tak czuł. Nie codziennie ratuje się dwójkę nauczycieli, słyszy się wyznanie miłosne, traci się około 10000 punktów, zostaje się chłopakiem nauczycielki. Nie wspominając o małych, różowych potworkach. A miało być tak pięknie…

- Więc plan jest taki – kontynuowała, niepomna na dziwny wzrok Chłopca – Który Przeżył. – Najpierw około dwóch miesięcy będziemy udawać zakochanych, a potem ja się podtruję… Nie, lepiej będzie jak ty się podtrujesz, że niby tak mnie kochasz, a ja skoczę z Wieży Północnej, tak żeby Severus mnie złapał. – zastanowiła się. – Realistycznie rzecz biorąc, tak, żebym spadła na Severusa. Albo może nie, to głupi pomysł. Hm… - zasępiła się. – Może lepiej by było, jakbyśmy się całowali przy świetle księżyca i … Nie. A może…

- A może powiedz mu po prostu że go kochasz – wkurzył się w końcu Harry, który dość sceptycznie podchodził do planów które zawierałyby trucie się, rzucanie z Wieży Północnej, topienie w jeziorze, czy inne prowadzące do ran i urazów czynności. Zwłaszcza jeśli to ON miałby być podtruwany, zrzucany , topiony, czy raniony w jakikolwiek sposób. Zresztą w umyśle miał nadal obraz przedstawiający Snape'a robiącego dość dobrą imitację Dartha Vadera… I nie chciał sprawdzać, czy Moc jest w nim silna.

Bernadetta zamrugała, jakby prostota tego pomysłu walnęła ją obuchem w łeb.

- Hej, to dobry pomysł! – zakrzyknęła. – Zwłaszcza jeśli po wyznaniu miłosnym rzucę się z Wieży Północnej – dodała po chwili. – To będzie takie romantyczne.

* * *

- Hm. Wydaje mi się, że to powinno być tutaj – stwierdziła Małgorzata, drapiąc się po głowie i patrząc na puste miejsce na półeczce, podpisane 'Elixirr anty-wekslingowy MUZ,OW'. – Pamiętam że stawiałam to między ZABIĆATWJK, a NUWLNN Lazanią.

- NUWLNN Lazanią? – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc akurat na eliksir podpisany FUNK i zastanawiając się czy Miss Dark nie jest jakaś dziwna. Były to czcze rozważania, a sama Małgorzata rzuciłaby naprawdę straszliwą i morderczo skuteczną klątwę na każdego kto śmiałby przypuszczać że jest w jakimkolwiek stopniu normalna. Słowo to bowiem oznaczało w języku Shufnhsdkcfjhb (którym posługiwały się płynnie demony, wampiry i trzy osoby na Ziemi – Małgorzata, James Bond (niespokrewniony) i Zarus , przy czym dwaj ostatni spędzali miło czas w wyłożonych gąbka pokojach bez klamek) 'dziwnego osobnika trzymającego głowę w kuble z piraniami'. Była to drugi wyraz pod względem obraźliwości, zaraz po Hjkdmsjsmsjsjsh znaczącym 'człowiek'.

- To znaczy : Nie Umiałam Wymyślić Lepszej Nazwy Niż Lazania – wyjaśniła Małgorzata, wyraźnie starając się zahipnotyzować puste miejsce po buteleczce. Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie.

- A na co tam patrzysz?

- Staram się wydedukować, kto to zabrał.

- Aha. A może pomoże ci ta karteczka co tam leży?

- Ta z napisem „Pożyczam ten eliksir, Mama"?

- Tak.

- Może… HEJ! Już wiem kto to zabrał! MAMA!! Ona zawsze chciała wypróbować czy Elixirr anty-wekslingowy może służyć jako farba do włosów!!

* * *

- Przypomniał mi się taki jeden film – powiedziała Wiewióra, leżąc i dryfując na pokaźnej kałuży guana. – Taki facet mieszkał w takim domku, i był taki, wiecie no, no i przyszła taka jedna laska, z Chin czy jakiś tam innych Japonii, i wysadzili im potem ten dom, a ona okazała się córką takiego jednego faceta…

- No i? – zapytał Amadeusz, który bezskutecznie próbował wyrwać się z różowej mazi. Spowodowało to pewną nerwowość jego ruchów i mowy. Maria natomiast uznała, że nastąpił pewien postęp – wcześniej próbowała się wyzwolić od wekslingów, a teraz już tylko z resztek wekslingów. Czy też może resztek pozostawionych przez wekslingi… Mała różnica.

- A nic… Tylko tak mi się przypomniało… - powiedziała Wiewióra, leniwie pływając w kółko. Podziałało to na Amadeusza jak czerwona płachta na byka, z tą różnicą, że płachta byłaby różowa.

- AAAAAAAAHHHH – wydał z siebie okrzyk bojowy, myśląc, jak tu ją wykończyć. Wydawało się, że zbiera siły, gdyż zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Po chwili powiedział – Ciesz się że jesteśmy w tym… guanie, bo jakbym mógł się ruszyć to bym wsadził ci kółko na łeb…

- Jakie kółko? – zapytał ze zdumieniem Ron.

- METALOWE!!

- Oooo!! Widzę że ty też oglądasz mugolskie filmy! – ucieszyła się Wiewióra. – To mi przypomina taki film z pingwinami, wicie, które robiły takie pszszsz… na fali…

* * *

- Dziwne – powiedziała Małgorzata ze środka pokoju. – Tego tu jeszcze tydzień temu nie było.

- Czego? – zapytała nerwowo Hermiona, bojąc się wyjrzeć za drzwi do pokoju matki Małgorzaty. Miała już doświadczenie – przed chwilą rzucił się na nią Rododendron Bojowy. Najmroczniejsza Kujonka Świata westchnęła lekko.

- A, niczego takiego…

Hermiona radośnie weszła do pokoju, tylko po to, by stanąć oko w oko z gigantyczną świnką morską.

- … tylko Gryzeldy, nie martw się, ona tylko lekko przygryza, nie wyrywa wielkich kawałów mięsa jak Toto, nasz oswojony krokodyl… Toto, skarbie, ty też tutaj?!

* * *

- Nigdy. Więcej. Ci . Nie. Zaufam – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby Hermiona, prostując szatę. Toto bowiem i Gryzelda byli lekko zdesperowani – 'niedopieszczeni' jak powiedziała Małgorzata. Postanowili więc się połasić do Małgorzaty, a kiedy ona stanowczo im odmówiła, rzuciły się na Hermionę. Mogła ona teraz powiedzieć, że krokodyl jej mordę lizał, a świnka morska nosiła jak kociaka w pyszczku. Małgorzacie, która wzięła eliksir (czy może Elixirr) i stała w progu, wydawało się to bardzo zabawne. Hermionie – raczej nie.

- Och, nie histeryzuj… - stwierdziła Najmroczniejsza Kujonka Świata, rozlewając uwagą czarny eliksir po podłodze w Wielkiej Sali. – Mogło być gorzej… Na przykład mogła cię przyuważyć Legumina.

- Legumina?! – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc jak pierwsze wekslingi przykulały się do eliksiru i zaczęły go łapczywie chłeptać.

- Tak… Kosmiczna Legumina z Galaktyki Andromedy, kiedyś wygrała Wimbledon!! – stwierdziła rozradowana Małgorzata, przypatrując się jak pierwsze wekslingi eksplodują z głośnym piskiem. – To je wszystkie tu zwabi i wszystkie się rozpękną… Chociaż chyba jednego zostawię Wiewiórze na potrawkę.

Taak... Czas jeszcze na EPILOG...

I pytanie - chcecie żeby w EPILOGU wyjaśnić jak poszczególne osoby wyplątały się z rzeczy w które zaplątały się tutaj (guano, rzucanie z Wieży Północnej, miłość do Anny Walentyny...) czy może opisać jeden 'normalny' (HEH) dzień z życia Hogwartu kiedy przebywają w nim uczestnicy programu MERLIN?

Pozdrowienia,

Milwaukee Meg

I PROSZĘĘĘĘ dajcie jakikolwiek komentarz... :D (maślane oczka)


	4. Część 4 Kochajmy się!

**A/N: Oto i ostatnia część Anarchiczno - Liberalnej Rewolucji Forever. **

**Dziękuję z całego serca osobom o zacnych mianach: T.E.D.S. (za zachęcający komentarz!) , HighFlyGirl (za podniesienie na duchu i nie tylko!) i Neko (za gratulacje!). **

**Ale oto i ON**

* * *

**KSIĘGA 4 **

**Kochajmy się! **

- Kogo my tu mamy… - zapytała nie całkiem retorycznie Anna Walentyna, patrząc wielką kałużę wekslingowego, różowego guana, wybrzuszoną w pięciu miejscach. Bąbel numer 3 poruszał się posuwistymi ruchami dookoła reszty, śpiewając „Makarenę" – a właściwie zbitek hiszpańsko brzmiących dźwięków do melodii tego wspaniałego utworu muzyki wręcz już klasycznej. Między innymi dzięki temu Anna Walentyna domyśliła się że są to jej koledzy z Polski. I trzeba przyznać, że bardzo ją to uradowało.

Kiedy bowiem wekslingi zaczęły biec, czy może raczej podsturlać się (ze Słownika Terminów Porąbanych : ruch; coś pomiędzy podskokiem a turlaniem, bardzo chętnie uprawiany przez niektóre koty po walerianie, lub ludzi po tzw.„ziomalskiej dżampresce") do Wielkiej Sali, Anna Walentyna zrozumiała że będzie potrzebowała kozła ofiarnego. Jednakże jako zapalona i oddana sprawie obrończyni praw zwierząt nie chciała wykorzystać do tego niecnego celu Gaby, kozy jej dziadka. Przez moment myślała nawet czy by nie wrobić tego całego Dragona, Srakona, czy jak mu tam było, który łaził za nią i wygłaszał coś, co przy odrobinie dobrych chęci można było uznać za najgorsze dzieło wierszoklety, napisane po bolesnym upadku z dziesiątego piętra na cegłę, przez sufit drewnianego kościoła. Ale w końcu uznała, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzy że mógł to zrobić taki idiota. A ludzie o zmysłach chorych będą mówić lekko bełkotliwie więc nikt nie będzie pytał ich o zdanie. Stanęło więc na kozie, albo jakimś pierwszoroczniaku.

Jakże więc ucieszyła się widząc uwięzionych w guanie kolegów!

- … Czyżby to byli moi ukochani koledzy? Amadeusz… - bąbel numer jeden poruszył niespokojnie górną częścią - … Roman… - Bąbel numer dwa pokazał Annie Walentynie jedną z kończyn, prawdopodobnie w celu okazania nieprzyzwoitego gestu który miał dawać do zrozumienia co powinna AWW robić - … Wiewióra... – bąbel numer trzy nie przerwał śpiewania - … Maria… - najbardziej dystyngowany ze wszystkich bąbli, numer cztery, wydał gulgotliwe prychnięcie - … i Rob.

- RON – poprawił bąbel numer pięć.

- _Wsio rawno_. Przedstawię wam teraz mój niecny plan…

- Po co? – zapytała Maria, mając złe przeczucia.

- A tak sobie, żebyście wiedzieli jaka ja normalnie jestem genialna – powiedziała Anna Walentyna, a dystyngowany różowy bąbel nr 4 po raz kolejny przekonał się, ku swemu bezbrzeżnemu niezadowoleniu, że złe przeczucia to jego nie najmocniejsza strona. – I nawet was wyciągnę z tego … _merde_… Jeśli weźmiecie na siebie winę za to, co się tu dzisiaj działo.

- CO?! – wrzasnął Amadeusz, ze złością rozchlapując dookoła różową maź. – Nigdy w życiu!

- Czemu nie? – spytał, z brzmiącą w głosie ciekawością tak czystą, jak głupota Romana, Draco. Zdołał się właśnie przed chwilą uwolnić z klątwy związującej, którą rzucił na niego, na pewno całkowitym przypadkiem, jego Anioł. Amadeusz wypiął mężnie pierś; a w każdym razie na pewno by tak zrobił i na pewno zrobiłoby to naprawdę duże wrażenie, tyle że siedział w środku guana i nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

- Bo sprawiedliwość musi być! – wrzasnął, a do jego głosu wkradły się nutki patosu. – Sprawiedliwość to jedna z rzeczy które czynią nas ludźmi, czymże innym różnimy się od zwierząt, od takich psów na przykład?! Tylko tym, że my _czujemy_ co mogą czuć _inni_, my dbamy nie tylko o siebie, ale też o wszystkich ludzi! Sprawiedliwość! Oto najważniejsza wartość. Wśród dzikich lwów nie ma sprawiedliwości, czyż dzielą się po równo? Nie! Gdy pierwszy _Homo Sapiens_ sprawiedliwie zaczął dzielić zapasy, gdy pojedyncze grupki zaczęły tworzyć społeczności…

- Daruj sobie – powiedziała w końcu Maria. – Patrz, Wiewióra przez ciebie by utonęła!! – Powiedziała pokazując na kaszlący bąbel numer trzy. – Zdrzemnęła się na twoim wywodzie!

- A ty wiesz ile ja to układałem?! Ile nauki? Ile wyrzeczeń i ile oczekiwania, by w końcu móc powiedzieć tak ładnie skonstruowaną mowę?!– wrzeszczał Amadeusz, wymachując groźnie rękoma dla podkreślenia każdej samogłoski i spółgłoski przy okazji też. Szkoda tylko że nie zauważył stojącej w zasięgu jego ramion Wiewióry, która właśnie doszła do siebie po prawie zatonięciu. Lewa dłoń Samozwańczego Mistrza Żartu I Dowcipu zatoczyła, niczym na zwolnionym filmie, piękny łuk i uderzyła ją na odlew w czoło. Wiewióra upadła na wznak.

- No to frugo – stwierdziła Maria, widząc jak jej koleżanka odkasłuje różową maź. – Drugi raz dzisiaj Wiewióra by się przez ciebie utopiła.

- Hello!! – powiedziała, machając intensywnie dłonią, Anna Walentyna, czująca się nieprzyjemnie zapomnianą w całym tym galimatiasie. – I jak, przyznacie się?

- NIE – odparł hardo Amadeusz.

- Aha – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami i odwracając się na pięcie. – To cześć.

- CZEKAJ! – wrzasnął lekko spanikowany Roman, zatykając przyjacielowi usta. Sprawiedliwość sprawiedliwością, ale lepiej być nad guanem niż w guanie… czy coś takiego.

- HA – ucieszyła się Lady Pink, wyciągając kawałek pergaminu z wykaligrafowanymi przez nią (czyt. 'napisanymi trochę mniej koślawo niż zwykle') słowami „Cyrografus o vinie humanus ottus : Amadeusus itd., itp. My żeśmy to zrobili: …". Łacina taka ogródkowa była często używana przez uczniów polskiej szkoły, gdyż ich nauczyciel, pan Kajetan Kopytko był z wykształcenia kierownikiem katedry języków i nie zniżał się do prowadzenia lekcji, a reszta nauczycieli, choć wymagała, nie umiała.

Kiedy tuż, już, Roman miał złożyć podpis, na schodach posłyszeć się dało donośny stukot obcasów, i w przejściu stanęła, w rozczochranych z lekka włosach, panna Bernadetta Dziobek z różdżką w ręku i chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Liberum veto!

* * *

Ludwik Łukasz Górski popatrzył na olbrzymią akromantulę, której korpus, podparty owłosionymi, tyczkowatymi nogami, zawisł pół metra od jego twarzy. Trzeba przyznać, że zdenerwowało go to trochę.

- Przyznaję, zdenerwowało mnie to trochę – powiedział do ogromnego pająka, który, w ramach chyba przeprosin, zastrzygł aparatem gębowym, tak że kropelka śliny spadła na lewe ramię chłopaka. – I żadna obietnica mojej szybkiej śmierci ci tu nie pomoże.

Pająk wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej skruszonego niż przedtem. Ludwik westchnął nieznacznie i poklepał lewą przednią kończynę potwora.

- No ja wiem, że to twój instynkt, ale nie powinieneś był _neutralizować _tego centaura – wyjaśniał cierpliwie. - Trzeba było zostawić go mnie, a nie tak na łapu capu go ukąsić i owinąć w kokon, by zmieniał się teraz w organiczną papkę. To nie jest rozwiązanie. Znaczy się: jest, ale niehumanitarne. Nie żebyś był człowiekiem…

Akomantula spojrzała z taką żałością na Ludwika, że ten pogłaskał ją po pyszczku.

Ich przyjaźń miała początki w niefortunnym zdarzeniu jakim dla Ludwika był lot na miotle, zamiast w górę, na dół. A potem krótki szus prosto do Zakazanego Lasu. I był to, cokolwiek mogliby uważać ludzie o niskim stopniu znajomości Ludwika a dużym – fizyki i lotu na miotle, całkowity przypadek. Szanowny pan Górski bowiem, choć przerażająco inteligentny, cichy, spokojny, grzeczny, układny i ogólnie fajny facet, miał problemy z odróżnieniem przedniej części miotły od jej części tylniej.

Po krótkim locie w czasie którego ostatecznie powalił członków ciała uczniowskiego którzy właśnie odzyskali w pewnym stopniu przytomność po doznaniu udaru mózgu, wylądował niezbyt miękko na czymś włochatym z dużą ilością nóg. Tak się bowiem całkowicie przypadkowo złożyło, że dwie akromantule postanowiły, tak dla zabawy, powalczyć na śmierć i życie – jak możecie się domyślić Ludwik znokautował jedną z nich, a druga z wdzięczności pomogła mu wyplątać się z nóg rywala.

Potem było mniej przyjemnie, gdyż przyszedł (przygalopował będzie chyba lepszym określeniem) zobaczyć co się ciekawego dzieje jakiś centaur. Oczywiście wcale nie chodziło mu o to, by zabrać pewne części zabitego zwierzęcia i potem sprzedać je za straszliwe pieniądze ludziom, wcale. A jeśli już, choć oczywiście nie można go o to posądzać, to tylko po to by poniżyć dwunogów i by naród centaurzy rósł w siłę a koniom żyło się dostatniej. Kiedy zobaczył Ludwika, pochylającego się nad cielskiem pająka i który prawdopodobnie chciał odebrać mu dochód… NIE, który po prostu przebywał w uświęconym takim – trochę – owalu kamieni, zaszarżował.

Szkoda że nie zauważył drugiej, żywej, akromantuli, która napadła nagle na niego od tyłu i…

To właśnie doprowadziło do tej jakże fascynującej konwersacji na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Ludwik westchnął przeciągle i pamiętając słowa ze swojej ulubionej książki dzieciństwa, „Małego Księcia Półkrwi" napisanej przez Antoninę Szczapnik i która nie miała zupełnie nic wspólnego z całkowicie mugolskim „Małym Księciem" (no, może oprócz tego że bohaterem obydwu był młody mieszkaniec opuszczonego miejsca, który zaczął wędrować, by uchronić roślinkę przed pożarciem. Tyle że w wersji polskiej chłopczyk był czarodziejem, który mieszkał na wysokiej górze w zamku, ochraniał, nie całkiem pospolitą i całkowicie niepolską różę, ale swojską i znajomą dziką różę, przed rysiami) postanowił zaopiekować się biednym, oswojonym stworzonkiem.

- Nazwę cię Mieczysław, Miecio. Co ty na to?

* * *

Małgorzata Dark była z siebie bardzo dumna – aż do ostatecznych granic bladości. Nie wyprężała jednak piersi w geście całkowitej supremacji nad niższymi formami życia, czyli wszystkimi innymi istotami mianującymi się nie do końca słusznie _homo sapiens sapiens_, gestem dającym im do zrozumienia, że w takim razie ona jest _homo sapiens sapiens sapiens sapiens. _Był to wynik niefortunnego zdarzenia jakim było nadwyrężenie sobie kręgosłupa ostatnim razem gdy wykonywała to szlachetne zajęcie.

Zamiast tego postanowiła ostentacyjnie przechadzać się ze swoją książką „10001 sposobów na wrogów" i wygłaszać pełne patosu monologi na temat okrucieństwa Anny Walentyny – ukraść _jej książkę_ i wysmarować trzy strony _lakierem do paznokci!_ Jej żale spotykały się z głośno wyrażanym współczuciem od różnych uczniów i nauczycieli – nie było to jednakże całkowicie bezinteresowne.

Jak można się domyślić pojawienie się wekslingów spowodowało konfuzję i zamieszanie. I panikę, a także, choć w mniejszym stopniu, radość z powodu przeżycia 'prawdziwej przygody'. Hermiona spędzała właśnie czas na ściąganiu amatorów życia na krawędzi z żyrandoli , zbroi, odlepianiu ich od ścian…– i o takąż też aktywność chodziło wszystkim miłośnikom książki Małgorzaty Dark.

- Sorry, mogłabyś mnie… ściągnąć? – zapytał naiwnie Colin Creevey, uwięziony obecnie na suficie korytarza. Kiedy zauważył dziwne różowe samobieżne kłębuszki o zadziwiająco dużych kłach postanowił się ewakuować – sufit nie brzmiał wtedy wcale tak źle, więc postanowił wyczarować przyczepioną do stropu linę, obwiązać się w pasie i dyndać wysoko nad ziemią… Szkoda tylko, że potem upadła mu różdżka. A sznur nie dał się rozwiązać i kolejne próby rozplątania pętli dookoła brzucha skończyły się na tym, że związane miał także ręce. Zdany był więc na dobroć przechodzących; czyli, na jego nieszczęście, Małgorzaty Dark. Posiadała ona bowiem pewną cechę, przekazywaną po linii żeńskiej przez całe generacje rodziny. Całe rzesze czarnoksiężników, wiedźm, czarownic zajmujących się nekromancją i zdobywaniem władzy nad światem, grzecznych panienek, które doprowadzały w końcu do zamachów stanu… i łączyło je, oprócz więzów krwi, jeszcze jedno.

Małgorzata Dark więc, z uśmiechem który zdobyłby u protoplastek jej rodu przynajmniej 9, odpowiedziała przestraszonemu Colinowi.

- Nie sądzę.

- CZEMUUUUU?!

- Bo widzisz… Fajnie musi być tak sobie wisieć… i dyndać… i wisieć…

- Przecież wiszę! To NIE JEST FAJNE.

- … majtać się na wszystkie strony… - zamyślona i całkowicie zagubiona w świecie marzeń Miss Dark z nieobecnym uśmiechem na twarzy postanowiła pójść i znaleźć jakieś dogodne miejsce do wiszenia – jej godność osobista bowiem nie pozwalała na swobodne sobie ot, dyndanie, ale przynajmniej mogło je COŚ wisieć. Na przykład transfazacja swobodna wisiała jej całkowicie. Wędrówka do biblioteki wydawała się w takim wypadku całkiem dobrym pomysłem.

I jak widać cechą która udzielała się w całej rodzinie Darków było czyste szaleństwo.

* * *

- … ta wodniczka tętniąca eugleny zielonej, ten kozieradzki czytelnik instrukcji obsługi kaloryfera – mruczał Severus, rzucając swoje drogocenne buteleczki z eliksirami na półki. Prawdopodobnie wyobrażał sobie że każda z fiolek to miniaturowy Harry Potter. - … ten bezjądrzasty erytrocyt hemofilika jeden… ciemnomózgi pół pudel, pół młynek do herbaty… dezyderatka wyżliny ciernistej…

- Niech się pan tak surowo nie ocenia… - powiedziała Maria, wchodząc tanecznym krokiem do Najmroczniejszego Gabinetu W Szkole. Zaszły od tyłu Profesor Snape dystyngowanie i mrocznie podskoczył, dystyngowanie i mrocznie uderzając się w swoje arystokratyczne czoło.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie widać że to prywatny gabinet? Zapukać nie można? – warknął, próbując przestraszyć swoim dystyngowaniem i mrocznością równie dystyngowaną , acz znacznie mniej mroczną, Marię. Ta spojrzała kontemplacyjnie na wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi, leżące na podłodze i dużą tabliczkę zapełnioną pełnym zawijasów pismem „Wnyjdź w me progi, gdyżem na innych otwarty".

Oczywiście nie myślcie, że to Najmroczniejszy z Nauczycieli wywiesił taką karteczkę, choć byłaby ona przejawem bardzo mrocznego humoru. Zrobił to nie kto inny, a Geoffrey Pipette, jeden z pierwszych mistrzów eliksirów w progach Hogwartu, przepisywał także Biblię. Ciekawy człowiek, spalony na stosie za błędy ortograficzne – faktycznie, „Uchodź, by ocalić rzycie wasze" ma trochę bardziej doczesne znaczenie niż „Uchodź, by ocalić życie wasze"…

Ale wróćmy do teraźniejszości.

- No… Jakby to powiedzieć… - Maria popatrzyła jeszcze raz na wyłamane drzwi i wzruszyła w dystyngowany sposób ramionami. Następnie wzięła głęboki oddech i wyrecytowała, piskliwym głosem który miał imitować straszliwe przejęcie – Ojej! Pani Dziobek zamierza rzucić się z Wieży Północnej z niespełnionej miłości!

- To znaczy – powiedziała po chwili, przypominając sobie że mówi do _faceta_, czyli przedstawiciela nie tylko brzydszej, ale i głupszej płci – że ma pan tam pobiec i w bardzo romantyczny sposób powstrzymać ją od skoku wyznając miłość i namiętnie całując. I krzycząc „jeśli skoczysz, me życie straci sens!".

Snape nie usłyszał drugiej części jej przemowy, gdyż biegł w stronę wieży północnej, by przeszkodzić miłości swego życia w zakończeniu swego bytu na tym padole. Z wrażeni zapomniał nawet o tym, by jego peleryna powiewała w _odpowiednio _mroczny i dystyngowany sposób i tak wisiała ona, lekko przekrzywiona na lewo.

Maria westchnęła. I zaczęła spokojnie iść za Mistrzem Eliksirów I Mrocznych Docinków. Doszła do wniosku że zmęczy się on na pierwszych schodach i tam go dogoni. Całkiem zresztą słusznie.

* * *

- Ach, wspaniałe, rozgwieżdżone niebo! – zakrzyknęła Bernadetta rozkładają ramiona i obracając się kilkakrotnie dokoła własnej osi, śmiejąc się do migotających światełek w górze. – Jakie to wspaniałe! Jak cudownie księżyc oświetla fale jeziora! Ach! Nie sądzisz, Leno, że to wspaniałe?!

- Mhhm – powiedziała Wiewióra, ściskająca w zmarzniętych dłoniach aparat fotograficzny, drżąca z zimna i ogólnego nieszczęścia.

Pani Dziobek, jak możemy się domyślić, szybko porzuciła Harry'ego i postanowiła jeszcze tego dnia zdobyć hogwarckiego Batmana. Ale do tego potrzebowała a) wieży, b)współpracowników. I jeśli wież było ci u nas w Hogwarcie dostatek, tak współpracowników jak na lekarstwo. Jakiś młody, wiszący na linie na środku korytarza, zdecydowanie się nie nadawał, gdyż wrzeszczał cały czas „DYNDANIE JEST FAJNE? SAMA SE PODYNDAJ!" – był więc szaleńcem, a Bernadetta nie miała czasu, zostawiła go więc tam, gdzie był. I, na swoje szczęście, zauważyła Annę Walentynę rozmawiającą z pięcioma różowymi bąblami na wielkiej różowej kałuży. Po rozpoznaniu uczniów narodowości polskiej i niecnego planu Anny WW postanowiła interweniować i słowiańskim w źródłosłowie i historii okrzykiem Liberum Veto zatrzymała tragiczny rozwój wypadków. Uratowała od odpowiedzialności i od guana piątkę nieszczęsnych – za małą przysługę jaką będzie poinformowanie o jej planach samobójczych Sevka (gdyż tak postanowił go nazywać…), robienie zdjęć wiekopomnego momentu wyznania jego miłości do niej i robienia 'ochów' i 'achów' z dołu.

Jak możemy się domyślić Maria wyciągnęła najkrótszą słomkę i poszła do lochów, Wiewióra miała robić zdjęcia, a faceci ochować. A Anna Walentyna + jej Drakuś zaszyli się gdzieś.

- Ach, jakie piękne drzewka! Jakie piękne kratery na księżycu! – pozachwycała się jeszcze trochę Bernadetta. Spojrzała kątem oka na Wiewiórę. – Mogłabyś tak nie kłapać tymi zębiskami kiedy ja się tu zachwycam?

- Pszzszszsepraszsszszam… - wyrzęziła Wiewióra, która była zdecydowanie ciepłolubna. W tym momencie klapa prowadząc na dół otwarła się z siłą, jaka wystarczyła w zupełności by górny uchwyt odbił się od kamiennej posadzki i zatrzasnął wejście, jednocześnie trafiając mroczny czubek głowy Snape'a. Rozległ się wrzask, potem trzask, potem, głuchy odgłos spadającej drabiny, a potem cisza. Bernadetta wyczekująco stała na krawędzi wieży.

- JUŻ MAMY OCHAĆ? – rozległ się wrzask z dołu, jako że Amadeusz miał lepsze rzeczy do robienia w życiu niż ochanie pod wieżą i postanowił być nieprzyjemny dla wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna. Bernadetta już miała odkrzyknąć, kiedy klapa w podłodze otworzyła się, tym razem delikatnie i spokojnie, a czubek głowy Najmroczniejszego z Nauczycieli poobracałł się dookoła.

- Nie skacz! – wrzasnął, poruszając się z zadziwiającą skocznością Mistrz Eliksirów I Wszystkiego Co Mroczne, łapiąc Bernadettę wpół. Ta, rozanielona, próbowała pro forma odepchnąć jego silne ramiona. Oczywiście nie za silnie, by przypadkiem się jej nie udało.

- Ach, nie chcę już żyć – zakrzyknęła, teatralnie przykładając wierzch dłoni do czoła. – Czymże jest życie bez miłości!

- W sumie – powiedział Snape, rozluźniając chwyt – to masz rację.

- Nie mam!

- Masz!

Maria wygramoliła się w mało dystyngowany sposób i stanęła koło koleżanki, która powitała ją serdecznym „co tak długo". Odpowiedziała jej, równie serdecznie, że to nie jej sprawa że panna M nie ma kondycji i dostała kolki w połowie schodów, a potem spadła z drabiny.

- Więc nie powiesz że mnie kochasz? – zapytała zdesperowana Bernadetta, ocierając rąbkiem szaty oko i odsuwając się , a Snape'a wbiło w posadzkę.

- Ależ…

- Idź, i nie oglądaj się, demonie bez serca! – wrzasnęła profesor Dziobek, a z dołu rozległo się głośne „AAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA" i „ROMAN IDIOTO, TY NAWET ACHAĆ NIE UMIESZ".

Maria natomiast wzięła aparat od Wiewióry, która nie mogła robić zdjęć bo nadal histerycznie się śmiała , wyobrażając sobie dystyngowany upadek koleżanki z drabiny, no i podeszła trochę bliżej nauczycieli.

Ale wyraźnie miała pecha i to nielichego, gdyż przejęty do głębi Severus rzucił się wręcz by wziąć w objęcia płaczącą Boginię Swych Myśli, a przechylony w lewo rąbek jego szaty, teraz gwałtownie poruszony i ogólnie poruszony rozterkami swego właściciela, strzelił jak z bicza Marię w twarz. A ona straciła równowagę zarówno psychoczną, jak i stricte fizyczną, i runęła w dół Wieży Północnej.

- MARIA! – ryknęła Wiewióra, podbiegając do krawędzi.

- OCH NIE! MOJE ZDJĘCIA! – wrzasnęła Bernadetta.

- No i romantyczny moment poszedł się bujać – stwierdził Severus, a potem mrocznie zachichotał. – A właściwie rzucił się z wieży.

* * *

Maria natomiast zaczynała żałować swej utraconej przyszłości.

"Już nigdy nie nauczę się robić sernika po wiedeńsku" pomyślała z żalem. A następnie zaczęła się zastanawiać ile będzie spadać. Kiedy już nawet przypomniała sobie odpowiedni wzór z fizyki i podstawiała do niego wartości („ile może mieć taka wieża?"), uderzyła.

* * *

Harry nie miał dziś dobrego dnia. Szczerze mówiąc, miał dziś bardzo _zły_ dzień. Był goniony przez różowe stworki, stracił 10000 punktów, podział gdzieś swoją ukochaną Błyskawicę, został CHłopakiem przez duże Ce-ha swojej nauczycielki, a potem miał być zrzucony z Wieży Północnej, by potem zostać po prostu rzuconym przez małe er-zet.

A teraz postanowił poprzechadzać się w samotności i pod osłoną atramentowej nocy, ale głośne krzyki spod Wieży Północnej przeszkadzały mu w tym niepomiernie, mniej więcjej tak, jak przeszkadzałaby tańcerka uprawiająca kankana na trumnie podczas pogrzebu . Postanowił więc być Emo w bardziej zaludnionym miejscu i poszedł pod feralną wieżę, tylko po to, by coś _się_ na _niego _rzuciło. I choć była to dość miła odmiana, uznał, że wolałby raczej inaczej spędzać czas wolny.

* * *

Kiedy otworzył oczy, patrzyła na niego najpiękniejsza kobieta jaką widział w życiu. Nie mógł złapać oddechu – nie wiedział już czy to przez bliskość tak cudownej istoty, czy dlatego że miał połamane żebra.

- Cześć Harry – powiedziała, jak możemy się domyślać, Maria. Hary, który właśnie doszedł do wniosku że jest krótkowidzem, gdyż dopiero z takiej odległości zauważył piękno swej koleżanki, odpowiedział cichym 'mmmhhmmm'

- To miło że mnie złapałeś… - -zaszczebiotała. – Może raczej … zamortyzowałeś upadek.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – mruknął, dalej mając problemy z oddychaniem. – Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

- Wszystko… - powiedziała rozmarzona dziewczyna, a ja pominę wszystkie myśli Harry'ego, który był bądź co bądź, nastoletnim chłopcem. Powiedzmy sobie tyle, że nie mógł się zdecydować, czy poprosić ją o chodzenie, czy o to, by z niego zeszła, ale zanim zdołał coś wybrać, Maria wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Albo raczej usta.

Pocałowała go bowiem namiętnie.

- Mówiłam, że spadanie z Wieży Północnej jest romantyczne – powiedziała z wyższością w głosie zarezerwowaną dla osobników boskich wręcz lub (czasami) tylko wszechwiedzących Bernadetta, ściskając Sevka.

* * *

- Jak to jest – powiedział Amadeusz, smarując grzankę masłem. – Każda przygoda kończy się czymś zupełnie normalnym. Jak w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum szukaliśmy lustra wszechwiedzy, to skończyło się to czyszczeniem podłogi w sali 209. Jak w drugiej klasie cofnęliśmy się do renesansu, robiliśmy wypracowanie z historii magii. Jak w trzeciej szkołę zaatakował smok…

- To potem przez trzy dni grabiliśmy trawnik – dopowiedział Ludwik, wzdychając. – Do czego zmierzasz?

- Że to koniec przygód na ten rok – powiedział z żalem w głosie Samozwańczy Mistrz Żartu I Dowcipu. – Coś się dzieje, a potem jest rok przerwy. Mógłbyś nie bawić się … tym czymś, jak do ciebie konwersuję? – wrzasnął nagle do Romana Henryka, który uczył Miecia aportować. Ten (Roman, nie Miecio) tylko wzruszył ramionami. Tak jak Ludwik zaprzyjaźnił się z akromantulą, może nawet bardziej niż jej właściciel, gdyż, jak powiedziała Małgorzata, byli na podobnym poziomie umysłowym – A ty, mógłbyś się na chwilę odessać? – warknął do Harry'ego, który bezskutecznie próbował zrobić Marii malinkę na szyi.

Zanim Harry zdążył się koledze szanownemu odgryźć, ale raczej nie zostawiając malinki, do Wielkiej Sali wpadła Małgorzata, niosąc pokaźnej długości zwój pergaminu w ręce.

- Voldemort do mnie napisał i pyta, czy zostanę śmierciożerczynią!

- VOLDEMORT? GDZIE?! – wrzasnął Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi, zrzucając z kolan Marię, która z non werbalnym 'ugh' uderzyła o podłogę. Pod zdumionymi spojrzeniami kolegów, Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Sorry, odruch.

- Co mu odpiszesz? – zapytała nieufnie Hermiona, podnosząc wzrok znad książki o fascynującym i zajmującym tytule „Krótka historia chomików". Małgorzata wzruszyła ramionami.

- Że nie mam czasu, muszę odrabiać zadanie z eliksirów – powiedziała, siadając między Ludwikiem a Romanem i akromantulą. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie – Ludwiku, mógłbyś gdzieś zabrać to zwierzę?

Ludwik westchnął, od lat pogodzony z losem pantoflarza.

- Choć Miecio, idziemy.

- Akurat Mieczysław mógł zostać – powiedziała Najmroczniejsza Kujonka, wyciągając książkę i zatapiając się w lekturze, tak jak reszta w jedzeniu, całowaniu, czy zastanawianiu się o kogo tak naprawdę jej chodziło (tak, myślał nad tym ciężko Roman).

* * *

Anna Walentyna przyzwyczaiła się jakoś do Draco, i już nawet pamiętała jak miał na imię. Płaszczyzną porozumienia okazały się nie pola bezmagiczne, a młodzieżówka śmierciożerców.

- A tak, też byłam kiedyś śmierciożercą – powiedziała z ożywieniem Anna uśmiechając się szeroko, ku bezbrzeżnemu zachwytowi Draco. – Pomieszały mi się literki jak czytałam plakat i myślałam że chodzi o _śmiecio_żerców, czyli musiało to być coś wspólnego z ochroną środowiska. Ale kiedy okazało się że chodzi o oczyszczanie, ale krwi, to mi trochę przeszło, bo widzisz, ja jestem wegetarianką umysłową i kocham wszystkie stworzonka…

- Och, kochanie! – zakrzyknął prawie że w ekstazie młody Malfoy, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na bełkot jego ukochanej. – Będziesz mą dziewczyną?

- Jeśli pomożesz mi robić plakaty informujące o polach bezmagicznych, to tak – powiedział, ekologicznie smarkając w rękaw, Anioł.

* * *

Mało kto zauważył mały, skromny napis ołówkiem na ścianie pod ogromnymi literami "Pudełko z Barbie zostało otwarte". A napisane tam były mocne, proste słowa pełne ukrytej treści i metafor, których oczywiście autorka w całej swej różowej mroczności nie planowała:

"Anarchiczno Liberalna Rewolucja Forever, Frajerzy! I wiem co to znaczy, Gocha!"

* * *

I wszyscy żyli szczęśliwie, aż do ostatniej lekcji tego dnia, jaką były eliksiry, gdyż mroczny profesor Snape, by uczcić swą miłość, postanowił poznęcać się nad większą ilością uczniów niż zwykle. No i oprócz oczywiście Colina Creevey - który jeszcze jeden dzień powisiał wrzeszcąc "WISZENIE NIE JEST FAJNE!", by potem zostać zdjętym z tego stanowiska przez MacTransmutację, wkurzoną jak Snape w Boże Narodzenie, bo Dumbledore znów się jej nie oświadczył.

Każdy zrozumiałby oczywiście jej irytację - trwało to mniej więcej od 40 lat. I współczucie wyraził także biedny nasz Colin - za co dostał zawieszenie. W prawach ucznia, tym razem.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Hm. Koniec prosi się o dalszy ciąg. Co powiecie na sequel? **

**Kilka objaśnień i wyjaśnień - **

**POLA BEZMAGICZNE - ogromne połacie terenu na których nie można uprawiać magii... gdyż zostaje ona wyssana. Boleśnie. Pozostawiając troche prochów które potem się zbiera i udaje że to po tym człowieku. Produkt zbyt rabunkowej gospodarki i używania zbyt potężnych zaklęć. Wymyślone całkowicie przeze mnie! Yay! **

**ANARCHICZNO LIBERALNA REWOLUCJA - nie chodzi o centrolewicowość... a o brzmienie. Kto powiedział że nazwy opoiadań muszą być inteligentne? Aha - opowiadanie to występowało także na portalu fantasy pod nazwą Różowa Rewolucja. **

**Jakieś pytania? Uwagi? Życzenia? Widzisz baczny czytelniku błędy? Naciśnij ten mały, niebieski guzik z lewej strony ... i napisz do mnie. Proszę. Bardzo proszę. maślane oczka . **


End file.
